Operation: Teenage
by cutie4ever
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?
1. Normal Day

I usually do sailor moon, but I'll try my hand at Codename Kids Next Door. So if I suck, don't hate me! I love the show, but I'm new to writing about it. 

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 1: Normal Day

"Hey, girls!" A Japanese girl with straight black hair in a ponytail, runs up to her cheerleading friends.

"Hey, Kuki." They wave, poms poms in hand. "Are you ready for the game?"

Kuki nodded ecstatically. "You know it. But I got to go pick up Mushi at her school first."

The girls nod. "OK, but don't be late."

"I won't!" Kuki runs off & out of the school doors. She stops as she hears honking. She turns to see her boyfriend, quarterback, Austin Green, in his red convertible.

"Going my way?" he calls out.

Kuki giggles & jumps in his car. "Sure. I have to pick up Mushi."

Austin kisses her on the cheek & smiles, "Sure." He pulls out, Kuki's hair flying in the wind.

Meanwhile, in a bad part of town, a short Australian kid with blond hair, is talking to some other leather clad boys,

"So, when are you going to pay me?" the kid asked.

"Soon. Chill, shrimp." one of the older boys said.

The blond kid's eyes flamed up, "Shrimp? I'll show you shrimp." He ran up to them, ready to kick some ass, when he heard, "Wally, don't do this!"

Wallabee Beatles turns to see his girlfriend, Caitlyn. "Why not?" he growled.

Caitlyn smirked, "Because these punks aren't worth it." She walks up to one of them, seductively. "You want to get a room or something?" she batted her eyelashes.

Wally grew angry that his girlfriend was not only flirting, but was doing it in front of him. But suddenly, Caitlyn's eyes sparked & she kneed the guy in the crouch.

The boy kneeled over in pain, & Caitlyn elbowed him in the head. The boy fell in pain, & Caitlyn walked back toward Wally.

"I saw you getting jealous." she teased.

"Well, you have to admit, you're a flirt." Wally grabbed her by the waist & brought her into a kiss. She returned in it by putting her tongue in his mouth…(OK, I can stop here, since it IS PG-13...)

At the game, a African-American girl with black hair braided, is sitting on the lap of an African-American boy. She has her arms wrapped around him, & he's hugging her close to him.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because it's fun to make fun of the dimwitted football players & cheerleaders!" (sorry to any football players & cheerleaders! Stereotyping, I know).

"OK, but only a few more minutes. I'm freezing my ass off!" he complained.

"Fine." the girl pretends to pout, then brings him in for a quick kiss. Once they pull back, the girl smiles, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have such a sweet boyfriend?"

"Only about a thousand times." the boy grinned. "But you can tell me again."

The girl laughs. "Don't get a big head, Tony."

"I'll try, Abby." Tony laughed. Abby joined & then the sat, hugging each other again.

On the other side, a British bald boy is sitting with a, ahem, "big-boned" girl.

"Nigel!" she whines. "Why are you always working?"

"Lizzie," he sighs, looking up at her. "I've told you a thousand times, I'm working on something very important for my work."

Lizzie whines again, "You're always working on work." She looks around, & seeing Abby & Tony laughing, points, "Why can't we be more like them?"

Nigel looks up & looks at the laughing couple. A feeling of recognition hits him when he sees Abby, but he just brushes it off. "Because, they, obviously, have nothing else to do." He looks back down at his work, leaving Lizzie sighing.

At home, an American brown haired boy is tinkering with something. We can see that his room is filled with airplanes; airplane posters, model airplanes, airplane bed covers (a little obsessive, isn't he?).

"Hoagie!" a shrill voice calls out. "Why are you not at the game?"

Hoagie P. Gilligan sighs, "Mom, I already told you! Why would I want to go to a stupid football game!" Actually, he would want nothing more, but knew he would probably sit alone.

"You'll never make friends!" his mother called out.

"What if I don't want to make friends?" he yelled back.

"Hoagie, everyone wants to make friends. Look at your brother, Tommy. He's out & dating that nice girl, Sophie."

"That's Tommy! Leave me alone!"

"Fine." his mother gave up. But he could still hear, "Just want the best for him…"

Hoagie stops tinkering with the pile of junk. He sighs & gets up. He walks up to his yearbook & opens it to a picture of an African-American girl with short bouncy hair. "Cree, if only you were still in America…" he sighed, rubbing the picture.

Hoagie stared a few more minutes, then shut it. "That'll never happen…" he goes back to tinkering.

Good, bad? I know boring, but I'm explaining their lives & personalities. The next couple of chapters should be better. I'll try and update as soon as I can! Meanwhile, RR plz!


	2. Feelings

Thank you for the reviews. I feel a little more confident about writing this. I don't own KND, or every will. 

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 2: Feelings

It's halftime in the game & the Lions are up by 7. Kuki turns to the other cheerleaders. "Guys, I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm starving!"

The girls nod. "OK."

Kuki waves& runs off. But before she gets to the food line, she hears giggling. Being the curious girl she is, she decides to investigate.

She walks behind the bleachers & see two figures making out. She looks closer to see the boy has blonde hair & the girl has multi-colored hair.

Kuki recognizes the boy as Wally Beatles, the self-proclaimed "bad boy" of the school. She doesn't recognize the girl, though.

Realizing she would be caught if she doesn't leave soon, she turns to leave. She turns right into someone, knocking her back.

She looks up to see one of the boys from before. He glares at her. "Move it, girly."

One boy, obviously "the boss" walks over. "I don't know. She's pretty cute."

Kuki cringes at this. She looks around for someone she knows, but she sees no one. She looks back up at the boy, & prays to God someone does something to save her.

"Hey, Dirk! Leave her alone." a masculine voice calls out.

Everyone, including Kuki, turns to see Wally walking up to them.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" the boy teased.

Wally grimaced & looked at Kuki with a grimace. "Yeah, like I'd date ditzy cheerleaders who have nothing else to do than to be stupid."

Kuki's mouth dropped open & was about to say something when she realized that she'd yell at him later, once she was out of "danger."

"Then why you sticking up for her?"

"Because she's pathetic & shouldn't even be here."

Kuki was becoming more & more angry with the verbal abuse she was getting, but told herself to keep her mouth shut.

The boy laughed. "You're right about that. She is pathetic."

Kuki was about to explode when she heard her name. "Kuki!" her best friend Tiffany called out.

Kuki thanked God for the distraction. She gets up, brushes herself off & walks off. But she decides to turn around . "If I'm really at that pathetic, then why do you want me?"

This shut the boy up, causing Wally to snicker a little. Kuki turns to him & walks right up to him. She smiles, "Thank you for helping me," But then it changes to a frown, "But I don't like the cheerleader cracks. Watch your back, shrimp." She turns & walks back to her friends.

Wally watches her go, mouth hanging. Most people that called him shrimp were beaten to a pulp, but he couldn't bring himself to hit her. He wasn't sure why, he just felt something familiar about her.

He sighed & turned back to Caitlyn. She was frowning. "So, what is she to you?" she asks bluntly.

Wally blinks once, then twice. "What do you mean?"

"You just stood up for her. You don't stand up for anybody."

Wally wasn't sure how to explain it. "I don't know, she just seemed…familiar."

Caitlyn glared & walked over to him. "Well, you better get unfamiliar with her…FAST!" she slaps him in the face & walks off.

Wally rubs his cheek, confused. He knew he should go after her, but he couldn't bring himself to do that, either.

He heard snickering. He turned & glared at the laughing boys. "Looks like you got dumped twice!" one laughed.

Wally became angry & charged at them. A few minutes later, Wally came out of the bleachers with a black eye & dried blood under his nose.

He watched the boys run off. "Cowards!" he yelled after them. He turned & walked out of the stadium.

Abby watched him go. She was in the parking lot with Tony. Tony comes up behind her & puts his arms around her. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Abby pointed at Wally. "The bad boy of the school is leaving with his tail between his legs." she laughs.

Tony smiles, "Serves him right. Going around, trying to be all bad."

Abby wanted to laugh harder at him, but something in her gut told her to stop. She frowned, not understanding it.

Tony noticed Abby frowning. "What's up, babe?"

Abby didn't hear him at first, so Tony called again. "Earth to Abigail. Come back to earth."

Abby blinks then turns to him. "Sorry. I'm here. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Tony lets go of her, but grabs her hand. They walk out of the parking lot.

Lizzie watches them go, feeling jealous of the love between them. She turned to see Nigel gone. She groaned. "Where'd he go now?"

She gets up & looks over the top of the bleachers. She sees Nigel writing something in the comfort of a dirt hill below her.

Lizzie wanted to call, but decided it would worry him more if she just left. She walked right past him, but he didn't notice. This made Lizzie madder.

"I'll show him! There are tons of others guys I can have!" she huffs & puffs, walking down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, an model airplane zooms past her head. She screams & dives for safety.

"Oh my God, are you OK?" a voice called out, coming closer.

"Of course I'm not, dimwit! I just got dodged an airplane!" Lizzie exclaimed. She got up to see Hoagie P. Gilligan. Usually, she would ignore him, but Nigel's unloving attitude was still fresh in her mind. She watched Hoagie pick up his airplane & a slow, evil grin appeared on her face.

"Hoagie, sweetheart." Lizzie started in a sickening tone.

Hoagie turned to see Lizzie really close to him. He backed up a few steps & tripped. Lizzie giggled at his clumsiness. She helped him up, holding his hand a little too long.

When they let go, Hoagie wondered what she was doing. 'Isn't she going out with Nigel Uno?" he thought. He looked around.

"If you're looking for Nigel, he isn't here." Lizzie told him.

Hoagie looked at Lizzie. "Where is he? You two are usually inseparable."

Lizzie frowned. "Well, he wants to spend some time away. And so do I." she batted her eyelashes, inching closer.

Hoagie backed up some more. He watched her face & thought 'Is she for real? Someone wants to hang with me?"

Lizzie smiled. "Why don't you take me for a milkshake?" she asked, sweetly.

Hoagie's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Lizzie giggled again. "Duh. Now do you want to or not?"

"Sure." he reached for her arm, but she jerked it away quickly. Seeing his face, she lied. "I'm afraid of germs."

Hoagie nodded. "OK."

Lizzie smiled again & started walking. Hoagie followed, still in awe.

I know, poor Hoagie! Don't worry, Lizzie will get a little nicer. I'll try to update as fast as I can. In the mean time, please RR!


	3. Untitled

Thank you again for the reviews. I will say this once, & only once, I don't own KND. 

Rating: PG-13  
Genre Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 3: Untitled

As Kuki stomps back to her friends, she thinks about Wally again. She turns around to see Caitlyn slap Wally across the face.

Kuki watches her go, clenching & unclenching her fists. She is angry at the girl for slapping Wally, she doesn't understand it though.

"Kuki! There you are." Tiffany runs up to her.

Kuki turns to see her blond friend running up to her. "What were you looking at?" Tiffany asks.

Kuki blushes. "Nothing."

Tiffany looks around her & gasps. "Kuki, you didn't!"

Kuki looks confused. "What?"

"You can't like Wallabee Beatles!" she gets closer & talks in a low voice. "He does all kinds of stuff & don't even ask me what he does with that trash of a girlfriend of his."

Kuki feels a stab of jealously deep in her gut, imagining Wally with another girl. Then, kicking herself mentally for thinking about him, she smiles, "Me, like Wallabee Beatles? You have got to be joking. I was staring into space."

Tiffany lets out a breath. "Whew, you scared me. Let's get back to the game."

Kuki follows Tiffany when someone came up behind her & grabbing her behind the waist; swung her. Kuki let out a squeal, then turned to see Austin smiling down at her.

She playfully hits him. "Don't do that! You scared me."

Austin grins, but doesn't let go. "Sorry, babe. How about you, me & a milkshake after the game?"

Kuki pretends to think. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

Austin pouts. "Where else do you have to be?"

Kuki pouts too. "I do have a life outside of you."

"You do?" Austin looks surprised.

Kuki giggles. "You loser!" She hits him again. "Go back before you get in trouble."

"If I have to." he sighs. He laughs, kisses her & leaves.

Kuki watches him go, thinking 'Austin is the perfect boyfriend. Why would I even think about Wallabee Beatles?' She shakes her head. "What was I thinking?" she laughs & walks off.

Wally is walking down the street, hands stuffed in his pockets, & hood on his head. "Stupid Caitlyn, I didn't do anything wrong." But as he said that, an image of Kuki's vulnerability when the other dudes were intimidating her.

'She is sort of cute.' He thinks, then shakes his head. "No way, she's the most popular girl in school, with a quarterback boyfriend. Why would I go for that all-American style?"

As he said this out loud, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. "I'm probably thinking of a time when she accidentally bumped into me. Yeah, that's it." he told himself, but even he didn't believe it.

He turns & accidentally bumps into Abby.

"Sorry." she said.

He mumbled something & kept walking.

"Sheesh, rude much?" she called out, but he kept walking.

Abby shakes her head. "That boy is something else." She turned to see a rose in front of her face.

"For you, my only love." Tony hands her a rose.

Abby takes the rose & throws her arms around his neck. She smiles. "You are the sweetest."

Tony put his hands around her waist. "And you are the cutest." He bent down to kiss her.

She laughed. "My daddy is watching out the window." Tony raises his head slowly &, from the corner of his eye, he sees Mr. Lincoln, frowning, at the window.

Tony let go of her. "OK, I don't want to upset you dad, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Abby nods. "Sure, but not without one more kiss." She brings him into a kiss. When the break off, Mr. Lincoln is standing outside the door, clearing his throat.

Tony turns & sticks out his hand. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Lincoln."

Mr. Lincoln shakes his hand. "Nice seeing you too, Tony. But I think you should go."

Tony nods. "Of course." Turning to Abby, he waves. "See you later."

He walks down the driveway as Abby waves. She turns to her dad & laughs at his face. "Daddy, I'm almost 16. I think I should be allowed to date."

Mr. Lincoln softens. "I know, but no one is good enough for my little girl."

Abby grins. "I know, I know. But Tony is really nice."

Mr. Lincoln nods. "I know, but still I want to get to know him better."

Abby nods. "Sure, daddy. You'll get to know him better. Let's go in. It's freezing out here!" She walks in, followed by her dad.

As he shuts the door, Nigel walks down the street, looking for Lizzie. He felt guilty about being insensitive to Lizzie's feelings.

When he realized she had left, he called her on her cell phone. When she didn't pick up, he went to her house. Her mother said she wasn't there. So Nigel was walking down streets at night when he should be at home, working.

He had seen Abby & Tony kissing & felt something in his gut. He shrugged it off. He probably just ate something weird.

"Lizzie?" he tried calling out, but realizing how stupid he sounded, stopped. Seeing something from the corner of his eye, he spins around.

No one was there, but he could have swore there was a person clad in toilet paper. He suddenly felt like laughing. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it was something from his childhood.

He started walking again. No matter how hard he tries, he can't remember much of his childhood. He can remember only back to 13 & that's all. He remembers flashes of a tree house, sunglasses & a girl with a red hat & a blue sweater.

He shrugs it off & keeps looking for Lizzie. "Lizzie!"

Lizzie is actually at Jack in the Box with Hoagie. She 'let him' buy her a milkshake & was busy slurping it down, noisily.

Hoagie watches her, in fascination. Not really in love, or even like, just fascination. He hadn't gone out with anyone in a LONG time. Sure, he had friends, but there were school friends, not outside friends.

Lizzie noticed his staring & put her hands on her hips. "Why are you staring at me?"

Hoagie shook his head. "No reason. I just…" he stops.

"Just what?" Lizzie asked, getting angry.

Hoagie laughs. "Nothing. Just watching."

Lizzie stands up. "Well…stop it!" she turns. "I'm going to the bathroom." She grabs her purse & walks to the bathroom.

In it, she fixes her makeup. She stops & sighs. "This isn't working. I'm stuck with a loser & Nigel isn't even here." She takes out her cell phone & turns it on.

"You have 1 voice message." the voice announced.

Lizzie entered her password & listened. "Lizzie, I'm sorry I ignored you. Please let me make it up to you. How about a picnic tomorrow?" Nigel's voice came on.

Lizzie giggled. "Duh." she says out loud. She calls Nigel.

"Hello?" he picks up.

"It's me."

He perks up. "Lizzie? I'm sorry." he apologizes.

Lizzie giggles. "It's OK."

"Good. Where are you?"

"Hanging out. Why?"

"No reason." Nigel blushed. "Just asking."

Lizzie laughed. "OK, well I'll see you tomorrow. And Nigel?"

"Yes?" he smiles.

"I love you." she hangs up, smiling.

Nigel stares at the phone, in shock. 'Did she just say 'love'?' he thought. 'Is that how I feel? I'll think about it later. I'm tired & going home.' He walked back towards his house.

Lizzie smiles at the phone & walks out. She stops, seeing Hoagie still sitting. She groans. "How do I get rid of him?" She got a good idea.

"Hoagie, honey?" she came over, smiling.

He looks up. "Yeah."

She sees an airplane doodle & represses a groan. "My mom just called. I have to go home." She begins to walk away.

"Wait!" he exclaims. She curses softly & turns. "Yeah?"

"Um," he started, wringing his hands together. "Can I…maybe…walk you home?" he asked, hopeful.

Lizzie wanted to scream no, but seeing his face, couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't that mean. "Sure." She smiles at his expression.

"Thanks. Let's go." Hoagie reaches for her arm & Lizzie, not wanting to break his heart, let him. They walked out together, linked.

That was a romantic moment for mostly everyone. I'm experimenting with Lizzie & Hoagie. So if she seemed out of character, my bad. Pleaz RR.


	4. Blah

Thank you again for the reviews. See last chap for disclaimer 

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 4: Blah

The game is over & the Lions, unfortunately, lost. All the cheerleaders are comforting the players. Kuki is hugging Austin at the moment, but can't help but think of Wally.

She blushes & shakes her head. 'Why am I thinking of him?' she thinks. She looks up at Austin & smiles. 'I have Austin. That's all I need.' But she felt like she was lying.

Tiffany came over. "Hey lovebirds."

The two part, embarrassed. Tiffany, oblivious, goes on. "Some players & cheerleaders are going out for food. You in?"

"Yeah! Aren't we, babe?" Austin asks, hugging Kuki to him.

Kuki nods. "Totally."

Tiffany smiles. "You two are so cute!" she squeals & runs off.

Kuki blushes. "Tiffany, you are weird." she says out loud.

Austin smiles & looks down at her. "Well, we do, don't we?"

Kuki nods. "Yeah, we are the best looking people here." she jokes.

Austin nods. "Let's go. We'll take my car."

Kuki's hair is blowing in the wind from Austin's convertible & she is having fun listening to music. She sees something from the corner of her eye.

"Austin, stop." she says.

Austin pulls over. "What's wrong?"

Kuki shakes her head. "I'll be right back." she jumps out & runs back a few feet.

Wally is walking, looking down, when he sees feet. He looks up to see Kuki, standing in front of him, hair blowing in the wind.

Wally blushes, then curses. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

Kuki smiles & bows. "I'm just here to say I'm sorry about calling you shrimp. And thanks for helping me, again." She turns, then stops. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Us?" Wally asks, eyebrows raised.

Kuki gestures to Austin. Wally looks at him & Austin starts cracking his knuckles. Wally looked back at a hopeful Kuki & couldn't say no.

"Sure." he gave him.

"Yeah!" she squealed, hugging him.

Wally blushed & Austin got out of the car. Kuki realized what she did & pulled back, face red as a cherry. "Sorry." she mumbles.

Before Wally can say something, Austin comes up behind her & hugs her to him. "Ready, babe?"

Kuki looks up. "Sure. But Wally's coming with us."

Austin cringes. "He doesn't have to."

Kuki frowns. "But he said he would."

Wally spoke up. "It's OK. I actually have to go home."

Kuki frowns. "But you said…"

Austin interrupted her. "He said he had to go. Now let him go & let's go." He pulls her away.

Kuki looks back to Wally & waves. "Bye, Wally. See you in school."

Wally waves back, feeling his face get redder. He watched Austin & Kuki get in the car & drive off. He mumbled to himself. "Why did I say yes?"

He thought. 'It can't be I like her, can it?' He shakes his head. "No way, I just felt hot." But he knew he was lying. He felt something about that girl, he wasn't sure what, though.

Meanwhile, Abby is at home, chilling in the bath, when her cell rings. She groans & gets out. "Hello?" she answers.

No answer.

"Hello?" she tries again. Still no answer. She got angrier. "Either say something or I'm hanging up!"

Nothing. "Fine! Goodbye!" she turned off her phone & stood in her towel, thinking. The phone rang again & she freaked, throwing it at the wall.

It kept on ringing though. She slowly walked over to it & answered it. "Hello?" she answered, warily.

"Abby, what's up?" her friend Nancy says on the other line.

Abby lets out a breath. "It's just you Nancy. I thought you were…" she stops.

"What? Tony?" Nancy teased.

"No." Abby blushed.

"Sure. I saw you two making out at the game."

Abby turned even more red. "We weren't making out. We kissed."

"Sure…" Nancy said.

Abby changed the subject. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were up for going out tomorrow?"

Abby looked at her calendar. "Can't. Sister's coming home tomorrow."

"Cree! She is so cool! You're so lucky. My sister is such a loser. Did I tell you what she did today?" Nancy rambled on, but Abby stopped listening. She was thinking about the call before. 'It was probably nothing.' she told herself. 'But still…' she sighs.

Nancy stops. "What's up?"

Abby, realizing what she did, smiled "Nothing. Though I'm kind of standing her in a towel, dripping."

Nancy laughs. "Bet Tony would like that."

Abby turned beet-red. "NANCY!" she screamed.

Nancy laughed. "Gotta go! See you tomorrow." she hangs up.

Abby watches her phone, still red as a beet. She sighs, throws it on her bed & walks back into the bathroom.

Nigel is walking around with Lizzie, holding hands & talking.

"It's just…that…you always seem to be working. Even when we were kids, you worked." Lizzie confessed.

Nigel frowned. "Really? I'm sorry."

Lizzie nodded. "That's right. You don't remember your childhood." she nods.

Nigel sighs. "Yeah, unfortunately. Now, why can't you tell me about it?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Nigel prods on.

"No one you know." she giggles & hooks arms with him.

Nigel shakes his head & hugs her to him. "You are so weird."

"And you're a work-a-holic." she smiles.

"We're perfect together." Nigel says, bringing Lizzie into a kiss. But when he shut his eyes, he saw a pair of brown eyes & a long black braid.

He pulls back, shocked. Lizzie's confused. "What's wrong?"

Nigel shook his head. "Nothing." he sees Lizzie looking at him in worry & smiles. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Lizzie nods. "OK, if you're sure."

Nigel nods. "Let's go." he pulls her along, holding hands.

Hoagie is at home, looking through his yearbook. He stopped at Cree's picture & sighed. "You're gone." Then he looks at Lizzie's picture & smiles. "Maybe…"

He shakes his head. "No, she's going out with Nigel Uno."

"Hoagie!" his mother called.

Hoagie groaned. "What!" he exclaimed.

"Come down, here. We need to talk!"

"Fine!" Hoagie gets up & walks downstairs. In the living room is none other than Lizzie! Hoagie is surprised. "Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

Lizzie hands him something. "You forgot this."

Hoagie takes it, smiling. "Thanks." He didn't even look at the object, he was looking at Lizzie.

His mother cleared her throat. "Well, I'll get you two some cake."

"It's OK." Hoagie said, but his mom waved & walked into the kitchen.

Hoagie stood, awkwardly, watching Lizzie looking around his house. She stops at a picture. "This your dad?" she asks, picking it up.

Hoagie nods. "Yeah." He walks over to her.

"Where is he?" she asks.

"Dead." Hoagie said, simply.

Lizzie's eyes widened & she covered her mouth. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She blushes.

Hoagie smiles. "It's OK." He sighs & takes the picture. "He died in war. He promised he'd be back. But that was a promise he couldn't keep." Hoagie stares into space.

Lizzie did the only thing she could think of, she walked over & hugged him.

Hoagie blushed, but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie pulls back. She has tears in her eyes. "My mom died when I was little, too."

Hoagie's eyes widened. "I didn't' know that."

Lizzie sighed. "No one did. You're the first one I told."

"But why didn't you tell Nigel?"

Lizzie smiled. "Nigel is sweet, but I don't think he could handle it."

Hoagie nodded. "I'll keep it secret." he zipped up his mouth & threw away the key.

Lizzie started laughing & had to sit down. "Thanks, Hoagie. You know, you're sweeter than I thought you would be."

"Ditto for you." Hoagie smiled, blushing.

"Cake all around!" his mother came in & broke the moment. The three of them sat & talked & ate cake for about a hour.

Lizzie thanked Miss Gilligan & walked toward the door. Hoagie followed her. Lizzie turned. "Well, I better go."

Hoagie nods. "Yeah, you should. It is late."

Lizzie paused, "Thank you again, Hoagie. It felt good getting that off my chest." She paused & then kissed him on the cheek!  
Hoagie instantly turned red & Lizzie turned & ran out. "Bye, Hoagie!" she waves, running down the street.

Hoagie waves, weakly, hand still on his face. "Bye, Lizzie." he says, in a daze & shuts the door.

Starting to form relationships & memories. Something will happen in the next chapter & it might be good or bad. It depends on how you look at it. I'll update as soon as I can, but in the meantime, pleaz RR!


	5. Titles Aren't Fun to Think Of

Thank you again for the reviews. See last chap for disclaimer. By the way, this chapter is mainly Kuki & Abby & what happens. I'll mention the boys & Lizzie, but I'm focusing on Kuki & Abby. 

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 5: Titles Are Not Fun to Think Of

Kuki wakes up to sunshine streaming into her room. She groans & covers her eyes. She sits in her bed for a few minutes, then gets up.

She walks over to her full-length mirror & yawns. She opens her eyes & groans. "My hair is definitely needing a cut." She picks up the limp hair & lets it drop.

"I'll get it cut today." She walks over to her walk-in closet & decides what to where.

She runs downstairs, wearing her trademark green sweatshirt, black pants & white shoes. Her hair is done up in a ponytail & she is wearing a little makeup; lip gloss & mascara.

"Morning Mama. Morning Papa. Morning Mushi." She greets her family members.

"Good morning, Kuki." her mother nods, cooking some noodles. Her mother, Genki's, personality is completely different from the happy-go-lucky girl.

For example, even though it's the weekend, she's wearing her suit; purplish jacket, purplish skirt, panty hose, heels & a jacket. Her hair is done up in a tight bun & she's frowning.

"Good morning, Kuki." her father, Kani, says, reading the newspaper. Her father is like her mother, but not so much in charge. He wears his brown suit all the time. His face is hidden, but he's usually frowning.

"Morning Kuki!" Mushi smiles, drinking tea. Mushi, on the other hand, is a little version of Kuki. She's about 10 years old, dresses in a purple sweatshirt, hair in pigtails & always has her backpack on. She's in a top-secret organization that she can't tell Kuki about, even though she's asked multiple times.

Kuki smiles & sits down next to her father. "What are you going to do today?" her mother asks, serving the noodles.

"Arigato." Kuki says, smiling at her mother. She bows her head & waits until everyone is served. Once her mother sits down, she picks up her chopsticks & begins to eat.

When Kuki took her first bite, she took a sip of her tea. "For today, I think I'm going to get my hair cut."

Her mother frowned. "But you're hair is beautiful. Why cut it?"

Kuki withholds a sigh. "Because it's in the way."

"Then put it up like you have it now." her mother begins to eat again.

Knowing better than to argue with her mother, she nods & lets it go. She takes a bite & then asks Mushi. "So, are you going out with your 'King Sandy' today?"

Mushi blushes. "We are NOT going out. We are friends in the same sector."

Kuki nods. "And this sector is…?"

Mushi shakes her head. "I can't tell you. Remember?"

Kuki sighs. "Fine."

Everyone is quiet for about 5 minutes. Mushi finishes, bows her head, says "Arigato." & gets up.

"Good bye mother, father, Kuki." She walks toward the door.

Her mother stands up. "Where are you going?"

Mushi stops & turns. "Out." She walks out the door.

Genki sighs, sitting down. "What happened to when she used to share everything with us."

Kuki gets up & carries her bowl to the sink. "She got older." She washes the bowl. "Good bye mother, father." she bows & walks to the door.

"Now, where are YOU going?" Genki asks.

Kuki doesn't even turn. "Out." She hears her mother sigh & smiles. She walks out of the house & down the street.

At Abby's house, she is awake & dressed in her trademark blue-&-white sweatshirt, black pants & white shoes. She's wearing her old red hat & her hair is in a braid. Her face is bare, except for some eye shadow & earrings.

She walks downstairs & greets her father. "Hey Daddy." She kisses him on the cheek & grabs a cup of juice.

"Morning, honey. Ready to go pick up Cree?" he asked, putting down his coffee.

Abby downs her coffee. "Sure. Let's go." She follows her father out the door.

In the car, some hip hop is playing & Abby is singing to it. Her father listens to her & laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks, embarrassed.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just remembering when you were young & so quiet."

Abby blushes. "Daddy, don't embarrass me." He looks around. "There's no one here. How can I embarrass you?"

Abby turns redder. "You just are. The lights green. Go."

They arrive at the airport & are waiting for Cree. Abby is getting bored. "Daddy, I'm going outside, OK?"

He nods. "Just be back in time to meet Cree."

Abby waves. "I know." She walks outside & sighs. "I can't stop thinking about that phone call. It's creeping me out." She shivers, even though it's warm & she's wearing a sweatshirt.

"Help!" she hears someone exclaim & runs over.

She sees a small girl on the ground, crying. "What's wrong?" Abby asks, bending down.

The girl looks up, but has an evil glint. "Wha…" But before Abby can react, the girl touches Abby's nose & Abby passes out.

Kuki is walking down the street, thinking about how she should do her hair. She sees Wally & is about to say hi when she notices another girl.

It was Caitlyn & they obviously made up cuz they were making out in broad daylight. Kuki felt a stab of jealousy, but shook it off. "Why do I care if he's back with his girlfriend?"

"Cuz you like him." someone says.

Kuki turns to see who it is, but passes out before she can.

Kuki wakes up in a room covered with pictures of other teenagers. She moans & rubs her head. "Where am I?"

"You in the Marsbase." someone says.

Kuki turns around to see a girl her age, smiling. She has short red hair & brown eyes. She's wearing a blue t-shirt & jeans. She has on white heels & is holding a clipboard.

"Who are you? And what do you mean 'Marsbase?'" Kuki asks, standing up.

"I'm Nadie Abakum, better known as Letter NA. And this is the training center of Codename: TR." She smiles, walking over to Kuki.

Kuki stares. "'TR?'"

Nadie nods. "Yeah. It stands for Teenage Rebels. We help other teenagers."

Kuki nods. "OK." She slowly backs away. "I'm going to go now."

Nadie sighs. "Guess we have to do this the hard way."

"Wha…?" Kuki is pushed into a chair, her ankles & wrists locked & a hairdryer type of thing is lowered onto her head.

A bunch of shocks happen & when the thing is brought back up, Kuki is in a daze.

The shackles are unlocked & Kuki gets up slowly. "Whoa, I remember everything now." She rubs her head. "I remember the KND, I remember my teammates. I remember Wally." She blushes at the last one, but Nadie doesn't notice.

She nods. "Well, that's good. Let's get down to business."

"Wait!" Kuki exclaims. "I remember my past, but I still don't get this."

Nadie nods. "I can see how this would be hard, but hold on." She snaps her fingers & Abby walks in.

"Abby!" Kuki runs up to the girl & gives her a hug.

Abby is surprised. "Whoa, chill out girl."

Kuki giggles. "Don't you remember?"

"All I know is that you're a crazy cheerleader that's on sugar." Abby says, looking around. "And that I have no clue where I am."

Kuki looks back to Nadie. "She doesn't remember."

Nadie nods. Abby suddenly goes through the same thing Kuki just did a minute ago. When she's done, she stands up & smoothes down her hair.

"OK, now will you explain this to us?" she asks.

Nadie nods. "Come this way." She walks into another room, Kuki & Abby following her.

This next room is a big room, full of teenagers, working on odd things. The girls look around in awe as they follow Nadie.

"Hey, Letter NA! New recruits!" a boy with black hair & black eyes call out. He's wearing a black t-shirt, jeans & black shoes.

"Hey, Letter HW. Yeah. Numbers 3 & 5!"

"Whew. Make our lives easier." he laughs & goes back to work.

Nadie laughs & shakes her head. "Come on." They lead the girls into another room with a big screen TV in it.

"Cool!" Kuki exclaims, running to the couch.

Abby follows slower. "Always the same bouncy Kuki I remember." she laughs, sitting on the couch.

Nadie turns on the TV & a big logo with the letters TR in it appears.

"Welcome, new recruits. You have been specially chosen to join Teenage Rebels." a computer voice came on. The screen switches to tons of teenagers working together on stuff; building ships, weapons, fighting evil, etc. "TR is an undercover branch of Kids Next Door. Even though KND doesn't know it, we help them through secret packages."

The girls are shocked. "Wow, teenagers actually helped us." Kuki says shocked.

Abby nods, also shocked.

The video goes on to explain some missions, villains & 2x4 technology they build. The video ends & Nadie walks in front of the girls. "So, what do you say?"

The girls exchange glances. "Can you give us a minute?" Abby asks. Nadie nods & the two girls huddle.

"It'll be fun to work together again." Kuki says.

"And it will give us the ability to help our younger KND members." Abby points out.

The two girls nod & look up. "We'll do it." Kuki smiles.

Nadie smiles also. "Good. Now let's get you initiated." Nadie walks out, followed by Abby & Kuki.

Well, what do you think? If it's bad, it's because I wrote this at 3 in the morning, hyped up on cake & coffee. So if I bounced around, my bad! Update or I won't review. Sorry! Reverse that. Review or I won't update! Hahahahaha!


	6. Initiation

Thank you again for the reviews. See last chap for disclaimer. Recap-Kuki & Abby remember & are about to get initiated. Okay, on with the story. 

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 6: Initiations

Kuki & Abby are standing in front of a large group of teenagers. Nadie is talking into a microphone. "…honored to have former Numbers 3 & 5 with us." she finishes.

Everyone claps & cheers & Nadie turns to the girls. "OK, now I need a strand of your hair."

Kuki touches her hair. "Why?"

"Do you really want to use the boogers again?" Nadie jokes.

Kuki turns green. "Not really." She plucks a hair out.

"Now put it into the machine." Nadie points to the familiar machine that initiated them into KND, except it said TR on it.

Kuki nods & walks over to the machine. She puts her hair in & a lot of beeping & lights appear. A mechanic voice comes on. "Welcome, Kuki Sanban. Your codename is Letter KS."

The machine dies down & Kuki takes her hand out. She turns to a cheering crowd. Nadie smiles. "Welcome to the TR, Letter KS."

Kuki nods, smiling. "Arigato." she bows & walks back next to Abby.

"Your turn." she whispers.

Abby smiles & plucks a hair out. She goes over & the same thing happened. "Welcome, Abby Lincoln. Your codename is Letter AL."

The crowd cheers again & Abby walks back next to Kuki.

Nadie turns back to the microphone. "May I present the newest members of TR; Letter KS & Letter AL!"

Everyone cheers louder now & the two girls blush. When everyone is finished congratulating them, Nadie takes them backstage.

Nadie sits down on a stool, clipboard in hand. "Now, we don't exactly have the time to party. There is a problem."

"Just one question…" Abby speaks up.

Nadie looks at her, expectedly.

"If there is a organization for teenagers, then how come my sister, Cree, didn't get initiated?"

Kuki nods. "And Chad?"

Nadie sighs, looking down at her clip board. "There are some teenagers that just go bad."

The two girls watch Nadie & notice tears come down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Kuki asks, standing up & walking over to Nadie.

Nadie looks up, wiping tears. "I'm fine." She stands up, fixing her clip board. "Now, on to more important topics."

Kuki goes back to sit next to Abby on a couch. She muttered to Abby. "There's something up."

Abby leaned in & quietly agreed. "I know. We'll find out later."

Nadie turns around, sighing. "OK, you two will be in division 20." she paces. "Now, each division keeps an eye on it's KND partner." She stops & turns. "Your sector is your old sector V."

Kuki lets out a squeal. "That's most likely the one Mushi & King Sandy belong to."

Nadie looks at her clip board. "Mushi Sanban, Number 113 & Sandy Hibert, Number 114." She flips a page over. "Yes, Sector V along with Alexandre Francois, Number 115; Sunny Jenkins, Number 111 & Pammy Skalla, Number 112." Nadie reads off the board.

"Wait, how do you have this info?" Abby questions, looking up from under her hat.

Nadie smiles. "We have to have info to know who would make a new recruit. In fact, I choose you two myself."

Kuki stares at her. "Wait, how old are you?"

"17." Nadie writes something down on her clip board.

"So you're only a year older than me & two older than Kuki." Abby says.

Nadie nods. "Yes, but when I took over as head leader, I read your reports. They were outstanding." Nadie smiles. "Abby, you were the best spy I've seen in a while. You might be a challenge for Letter BD."

Abby beams. "Thanks."

Nadie grins. "And, Kuki." She turns to the Asian girl. "Even though you were down for many mishaps, you had the most heart. Never giving up on anybody or anything. We need that kind of passion in TR."

Kuki's face splits in a huge grin. "Arigato."

Nadie nods. "OK." She hands them two keys. "This is to your division. It should only be about 2 blocks from the high school."

"And these are you positions." She hands them papers. "Kuki, your jobs are providing distraction to enemies & leading the team."

Kuki gasps. "Wait, I'm the leader?"

Nadie nods. "Yes. I think you can handle it. And if you can't, Abby will be there you." She hands Abby her paper. "Abby, basically your job is second-in command. But you can brainstorm ideas as well."

Abby takes it & nods. "OK."

"Any other questions?" Nadie asks.

The girls exchange glances. Kuki gulps. "Um…who else is in our division."

Nadie frowns. "You don't know? Ex-Numbers 1,2 & 4."

Kuki's face beams. "You mean I get to be in the same division as Wally again?" she squealed, then covered her mouth blushing.

Abby laughs. "Maybe this time you'll tell him."

Kuki laughs with her. "Maybe I will if you tell Nigel."

It was Abby's turn to blush. "I'll tell him if you tell Wally."

"Deal." They shake hands, smiling.

Nadie shakes her head. "You two are too much."

"When will they be recruited?" Abby asks.

"In a few weeks." Nadie says.

Kuki pouts. "A few weeks? Why?"

"We had such a hard time contacting you two that we think we should watch them. Unless you can."

The girls exchange glances. "Sure. No prob." the replies came.

Nadie smiles. "Good. Now, if you go to the launching pad, there's a rocket waiting for you to take you back to Earth."

Kuki bows. "Arigato, Letter NA."

Abby tips her hat. "Yeah, thanks. We'll be seeing ya." The two girls turn & walk to the launching pad.

Nadie watches them go, sighing. "I hope they're do OK. I didn't tell them, but…"

A girl with black hair in a bear claw. & black eyes, wearing a red sleeveless top, a white jacket, black pants & pink sandals. ran up to her. "Letter NA, we have a problem!"

Nadie nods. "OK. Let's go!" The two girls run off to take care of the problem.

Wow, my back hurts. Unfortunately, I have to get off on account of my mom threatening me with my IPod. Review & I'll update.


	7. Moving In

I don't own KND, just this plot line. thank you for your reviews

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 6: Moving In

The rocket lands right behind an apartment building. The two girls get off, wave to the pilot & turned back to the apartment.

"This looks normal." Kuki remarks.

Abby nods. "But they didn't even notice a rocket landing behind it." She begins to walk to the door.

Kuki nods. "You're right." She follows the girl.

They get to the door & on trying to open it, find out it's locked. "Maybe our key's will work." Kuki says, taking hers out.

"Doesn't hurt." Abby took hers out as well.

But as they got close to the door, the ground below them falls out & the girls fall down a chute, screaming at the top of their lungs.

They land on something cushy & bounce up & down for a minute or two. When they finally stop, Kuki looks around. "Um, what happened? And where are we?"

But before Abby can answer, a voice comes on. "State your codenames."

Kuki clears her throat. "Um…Letter KS?"

"Welcome, Kuki Sanban. State your codename."

Kuki frowns. "But I already did."

"It probably means me." Abby cleared up. "Letter AL."

"Welcome, Abby Lincoln." The dark room is suddenly lit & the girls see that they are sitting in front of a giant machine.

"Welcome to Divisions 15-20. State your division."

"Division 20." Kuki talks into the machine.

A couple beeps & lights later, the girls see that a door opens. "Welcome, Division 20." The machine dies down & the girls walk towards the door.

When they get out, they stand in awe. In front of them are about 10-15 teenagers playing arcade games, drinking coffee & talking, ice skating & trying on clothes. A girl wearing a white tube top, black jeans, white Nikes & a black necklace turn to the two shocked girls & smile. "Hey, Letters KS & AL. I'm Letter BC of Division 15."

Kuki attempts to smile at the 13-year-old girl. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Abby nods. "Yeah." She looks around at the many teenagers, many who have come over to say hi.

When the girls finally finished greeting the teens, they made an excuse that they wanted to go up to their floor.

Letter BC nods. "It's the 5th floor. Come down later, we can talk then."

Kuki nods, walking away. "We'll make sure to do that."

They make it to the elevator & take a breather. "Whoa, didn't realize that there were 5 divisions here." Abby sighs.

Kuki pushes the number 5 & turns to her friend. "I know, but they seem nice."

Abby looks at her, eyebrows raised. "If you think so."

Kuki laughs. "Abby, don't be mean."

They reach the 5th floor, get off & see a VERY LONG hallway with 5 doors. On the first two were the letters KS & AL.

"I think these are ours." Kuki takes out her key & opens the KS door.

Abby nods. "See you soon."

Kuki walks into her room & looks around. It was just a normal room, with a white walls, a white bed & two windows. "This is sooo bland. I wish the walls were green & pink."

As she said this, she heard whirling. Kuki went still & watched as a machine came down. It had spray cans attached, paint cans & paint brushes attached to it. She watched as the paint cans switched to green & the paint brush was covered by the paint.

"This might be a good time to duck." Kuki says out loud, diving as the paint comes out. She watches as the walls become green.

When it stops, Kuki begins getting up. But the machine switched to spray can mode, so she ducked again. The walls were lined with pink on the ceiling & windows.

The machine finished & sprayed some paint finisher all over. The paint dried immediately. The machine went back up & Kuki got up slowly again.

"Wow, that was interesting." Kuki says, then she thinks. 'I wonder.'

20 minutes later, her room is completely different: her bed is purple with pink sheets, a green-&-white comforter & pink, green, white, & polka dot pillows. Her floor is dark wood & she has dark pink rugs. There is a green beanbag chair with pink & purple pillows in the corner. Next to her bed is a light brown dresser, a green lamp & a purple radio. The window has white blinds & the window sill has a purple cover with purple & green pillows. There is a red lamp by the window, white pearl-colored wall hangings & a picture of her & her sister, hugging.

Kuki stands back & smiles. "That's better. Now for the closet…" She walks over to her closet & opens it to find half of her clothes already there!

Kuki's eyes popped. "How…wha…" she stutters, staring at the clothes. She closes her mouth, shrugs her shoulders & closes the door. "Oh well, I'll go check on Abby."

She knocks on the door. "Abby? It's me. Can I come in?"

"One minute!" Abby yells out. She comes to the door & lets Kuki in.

"Wow, what did you do to your room?" Kuki asks, in awe. The walls are light red with blue lining. The bed is light brown with pink sheets, a Hawaiian comforter & pink, orange & white pillows. Her floor is medium colored wood & she has purple rugs. There are 2 striped chairs beside a table. Next to the bed is a white dresser, a pink lamp & flowers. The window has an orange curtain & the window sill has a Hawaiian cover with orange & pink pillows. There is an orange lamp by the door, Chinese lamps hanging from the ceiling & a picture of Abby & her dad, laughing.

Abby smiles, watching Kuki's face. "I just said that I wanted a new bed & all this happened?"

Kuki recovered. "I know. I did the same thing."

Abby nods. "OK…" Abby suddenly gasps.

"What!" Kuki asks, worried.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot!" Abby grabs her hat, key & ushers Kuki out. She shuts & locks the door.

"What did you forget?" Kuki asked, trying to keep up with the hurried girl.

"My dad is at the airport waiting for Cree. I totally forgot about that!" She runs to the elevator. "Bye, Kuki!" She slams the down button, leaving the Japanese girl staring.

Kuki sighs. "Well, I guess I should probably get my hair cut now. I don't think there's much going on." Kuki walks back to her room.

Not much action, I know. But now that I pretty much described their new place, I'll go onto more interesting stuff. I hope you liked this chapter, though.


	8. Complications

I don't know if I've been doing this, but I don't own KND. As if you didn't know… 

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Chapter 7: Complications

"I…can't believe…I decided to run…to the…damn…airport…" Abby breathed, jogging to the airport. Her phone goes off, but she doesn't hear it on account of the beating her head.

She finally makes it, & literally falls to the ground, coughing. After 5-10 minutes, she slowly gets up & drags herself to the airport doors.

She walks back to where she left her dad, but there was no sign of Mr. Lincoln or Cree. Abby cursed under her breath & started walking around, thinking where she could find them.

Her phone goes off once again, but this Abby hears it. She answers it, still a little out of breath. "Hello?"

"Abigail Lincoln, where the heck were you?" her father's VERY angry voice yelled into her ear.

Abby pulls it away, rubbing her ear. "Sorry dad, I lost track of time."

"You were gone for a hour! Me & your sister finally got tired of waiting & went home. I was ready to call the damn police!"

Abby knew that there was no way she could talk calmly to her father when he was like this, so she took a deep breath. "OK, daddy. Can you come get me?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Wait outside & don't move!" he hangs up the phone, hard.

Abby sighs, hanging up her own phone. "Great, now dad's pist." She groans, walking toward the front of the airport.

Meanwhile, Kuki is happily getting her hair cut. "Dear, your hair is so beautiful!" the hairdresser gussed.

"Thank you, but I would like to get it cut." Kuki reminded her for, what seemed, the millionith time.

"Of course, but your hair is so beautiful. Wish my hair was that gorgeous!" She begins cutting again.

Kuki rolls her eyes & goes back to her magazine. She can't concentrate on it, though, with so much stuff going on in her head.

She hears the bell, indicating that someone entered the salon. The front person welcomed the person. "Welcome to Hair Today Gone Tomorrow! Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah I do."

"Come this way." The woman ushered the customer to a chair. "And where would you like to wait?"

"I can wait out here." Kuki instantly recognized the voice & dropped her magazine. It was Wally. She felt her heart contract at the sight of him. Now she understood why she felt this way.

'Wait, why is he here?' she thinks, then gets a bad feeling in her stomach. She slowly turns to the first voice & sees that it is, indeed, Caitlyn.

Kuki glared at her. She took in her features; from her multi-colored hair to her combat boots, she just screamed 'I'm so punk rocker!'

Kuki instantly hated her, but then felt bad about it. It wasn't Caitlyn's that she was going out with the boy Kuki has liked, even loved, since they first meet. But still, Kuki hated her nonetheless.

"Dear, your hair is more stunning than before! You are my greatest masterpiece!" the hairdresser squealed, causing everyone, including Wally to look at Kuki's hair.

Wally felt his heart jump out of his chest when he saw Kuki. Her hair was shorter now, but still striking. 'As always.' a voice in the back of his head spoke up.

Wally shook his head, but he didn't stop staring at Kuki as she looked at herself in the mirror. But she didn't seem conceited. She looked…well, like Kuki. She just seemed too perfect to be true.

While as these thoughts were running through Wally's head, Caitlyn was watching with interest. She looked at Wally staring at Kuki. She had noticed Kuki staring at Wally a few moments earlier. She narrowed her eyes & thought 'I don't like this. Not at all."

Even though her hair was still being done & even though she knew it would look tacky if she left now, she jumped off her chair, much to the dismay of the hairdresser doing her hair. "Wait, I'm not done yet!"

Wally ceased staring at Kuki & watched as Caitlyn stomped over, hair half-streaked. He stood up. "What's wrong?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, then abruptly shut it. She seethed in silence as she walked over to the front, paid & walked out.

Wally watched all this & felt horrible. He wasn't sure, but he did. "Caitlyn, wait!" he ran out after her, much to Kuki's dismay.

She had seen him staring at her. Heck, everyone else was. But she had also seen Caitlyn watch Wally watching her & felt Caitlyn's wrath. 'Don't want to get on her bad side…" she thought, sarcastically.

"…tell Philippe!" Kuki came back down to Earth when she heard those 2 words. She looked up to see her hairdresser going on about something.

"Um…miss? Can I go now?" Kuki asks, shyly.

The woman stopped talking & laughed. "Of course, darling. Go show the world my fabulous creation!"

Kuki chuckled softly & got off the chair. She paid & went outside, looking for Wally out of curiosity. After not finding him, she groaned. "Yeah, like he'd wait around for me." She let her head hang & began walking home.

Abby was in the car with her dad & could taste the tension. She cleared her throat. "Um…daddy? How is Cree?"

"You would've known if you were there." was all he said.

Abby shut up immediately & looked out the window. Her mind began to wander & it wandered to a certain British boy.

She blushed, even though no one could read her thoughts. She watched trees pass by, reminding her of the tree house, reminding her of Nigel.

Abby shook her head, trying to get it out. She closed her eyes & saw Nigel smiling at her. "Good plan, Number Five!" she remembered him saying after one particularly hard mission. She smiled, then noticed she was softly crying.

Mr. Lincoln looked over at his daughter & was shocked to find that she was crying, but also smiling. "Abby, are you all right?"

Abby opened her eyes & wiped away the tears. "Yeah, something in my eye." She wiped her eye to prove her point.

"OK…" Mr. Lincoln went back to driving.

Abby smiled at her dad, then stared out the window once again. She finally gave into the images of Nigel & felt as if she was cloud 9 the rest of the trip home.

Major romance! Especially between Kuki & Wally! Sort of sickening, though… Oh well, romance is one of the main genres in this story. I'll try to go away from romance & more to the action-adventure & humor parts of the story…I said try… TRY is the key word…


	9. Romances?

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I discovered myspace & I have studying to do for AP tests & SATS. Plus my community service crap. PLUS, prom…so I've had NO time whatsoever for ANYTHING fun. But I'm doing this at 10 at night & I decided to update.

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

: T-13: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor: English: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?****

Chapter 8: Romances?

Kuki walked down the street, thinking about Wally. "I wish I could tell him how I feel…but Caitlyn would be PIST!" she moans.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" a voice called out.

Kuki turned to see Austin in his car, slowing down. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Austin nodded, then frowned at her hair. "What did you do to your hair?"

Kuki reached back to touch it. "What's wrong with it?"

He stopped the car & opened the door for her. "It's just so short…"

When Kuki didn't make a move to get in the car, Austin grinned. "Are you getting in?"

"You didn't ask." Kuki crossed her arms.

Austin laughed. "Since when do I have to ask?"

Kuki didn't find it quite so funny, though. "It would be nice if you asked me once in a while."

Austin stopped & looked at Kuki, closely. "What's wrong?"

Kuki frowned. "Nothing." she said, in an irritated tone.

Austin's eyebrows frowned. "Why are you so snappy?"

Kuki looked at him & felt bad for snapping at him. "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Austin smiled. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you later than."

Kuki nodded. "See you." She waved as he drove off, feeling bad. She sighs. "It's not his fault he isn't Wally." She begins to walk again, thinking out loud. "Great. Now what do I do!"

"Try not talking to yourself in public." a voice laughs.

Kuki turns to see Tiffany laughing. "Shut up, Tif!" she jokingly shouts.

Tiffany takes a look at Kuki's hair & stops laughing. "What did you do to your hair!" she squealed.

Kuki winched. "What's wrong with it?" she asks feeling it.

Tiffany walks over & lifts it up, limply. "Short hair was SOO last year!" she says, shaking her head. "We HAVE to do something with it!"

"But I like it this way…" Kuki weakly says, before being pulled away by a still talking Tiffany. '…I don't know what to do, but I bet Laura will!" Tiffany stops, takes out her cell & dials a number.

A pause, &… "Hey, Laura. It's me, Tif. We have a fashion emergency!"

Another pause & Tiffany screamed. "No way! He is so icky! Why would you date him!"

This went on for a while, & Kuki saw her escape. As Tiffany gabbed on with Laura, Kuki slinked off & began to run.

"Whew, that was…WOAH!" Kuki ran right into something…or someone.

"Sorry, you OK?" a voice asked & Kuki looked up at Wally standing over her, offering his hand.

Blushing, Kuki took it & he helped her up. She brushed off her jeans & looked up (he grew) at Wally. "Sorry for running into you." She apologized.

Wally looked down at her, at her black eyes & felt his heart beat faster. He felt blood rush to his face & he cleared his throat. "No problem." He avoided her eyes.

Kuki took a deep breath & said, "Doyouwanttohangout?" she said this VERY fast, but Wally understood.

'She wants to hang out with me!' he screams in his head. But he attempts a smile & nods, throat suddenly dry.

Kuki grinned & grabbed his hand. "OK, let's go!" she begins to run down the street, followed by a beet-red Wally.

Meanwhile, Abby is walking down the street, enjoying the sunshine. "This feels great!" she exclaims, throwing her arms up. But her hand connected with something…or someone.

"OW!" a voice calls out.

Abby spins around, embarrassed. "I'm so…" she stops, seeing it's Nigel, holding his bloody nose. Her mouth drops & she stares at him, taking him all in. He finally had hair, dark brown, & he still wore those sunglasses. He still wore his red shirt with gray shorts.

Nigel stared at her, a little freaked out. "Um…are you OK?"

Abby snapped out of it & nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sorry. I should ask if you're OK, though. I'm sorry I smacked you in the face." she apologizes.

Nigel smiles, feeling a sense of recognition about her. "It's fine…"

"Abigail Lincoln. But my friends call me Abby." she introduces herself.

'Abby? I've heard that somewhere.' he thought. "Hi, I'm…"

"Nigel Uno." Abby offered.

"How do you know my name?" he asks, staring at her.

Abby's eyes widened. "Um…you're in my…math class."

"Really?" Nigel pictures his math class, but doesn't see Abby. "Are you sure?"

Abby nods. "Yeah. Um, I better go. See you!" she runs off, face beet-red.

Nigel watches her go, feeling something toward her. 'What is it about that girl?' he thinks, but shrugs it off. "I better go meet Lizzie." He walks off.

Lizzie is sitting in the park, looking for Nigel. She sighs & looks at her watch for the 4th time. "Why is he ALWAYS late!" she moans, letting her head drop backwards toward the sun.

"Lizzie?" a voice says.

Lizzie looks up to see Hoagie. "Hey, Hoagie." she smiles & scoots over. "Sit down."

Hoagie nods & sits down next to her, but he's sort of scooted away from her. "Um…what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Waiting for Nigel to show up. He's late, AGAIN." Lizzie sighs.

Hoagie begins to fidget. "Nigel's coming…here." he gets up.

Lizzie frowns, then laughs. "Oh, don't worry. Knowing Nigel, he'll be here in 10-15 mins. We can hang till then." Lizzie gets up.

Hoagie nods. "Sure." The two of them walk off.

Back with Kuki & Wally, they're walking down the street, talking. "So, cheerleading, huh?" Wally asks, eyebrows raised.

Kuki glared at him, playfully. "Yes. I happen to enjoy it." she sticks her nose in the air, smiling. She sees Wally laugh from the corner of her eye. 'He's way more easy going then he used to be.' she thinks, smiling. 'Not like that's a bad thing.'

They stop at a crosswalk & wait for the crosswalk light to change to walk. "So, what do you do?" Kuki asks, subtle.

She notices Wally get quiet & looks at him. She sees his eyes change from happy-laughing eyes to sad-something bad happened eyes. "I'm sorry, you don't have to…"

"Not, it's fine." Wally interrupts her. He sighs & we go to flashback mode. We see Wally at age 14, awkward & all arms & legs. Wally's voice over: "I can't remember much from my childhood. My earliest memory was being 14 & trying out for the football team." We go to Wally in football gear, but he's MUCH shorter than everyone else. "But I had a problem…I was short. And short guys don't do good on football teams. So I was cut." Flash to Wally taking off his helmet & throwing it to the ground, in a rage. "I swore from that day I'd get revenge on those mindless football players." The picture fades back to the two of them standing on the corner.

Kuki was quiet, remembering now. "I remember when you tried out. I thought you were a joke." she said, in a sad tone. "I didn't know it hurt that much." 'And to think, we made fun of him for the past 2 years.' she thinks, cringing.

Wally looks up, his eyes becoming unreadable. "It's fine. I'm over it." The light changes & Wally walks across the street. Kuki stares at him, thinking 'Wally, I wish I could tell you how I feel & take back the pain.' She sighed, stepping down from the curb & following him.

In the meantime, Abby had stopped running & was breathing extremely hard, cursing to herself. "Wow, I am such a loser! He probably thinks I'm a stalker." She falls to the ground, face in hands.

"Hey, Abby. What's up?" a voice says.

Abby looks up to see Cree standing over her. Her hair is longer now & she wears glasses. She was currently wearing jeans & a tank top. She threw a jacket over it & wore flip flops.

Abby sighs. "Nothing. Just thinking how stupid I am."

Cree smiles & sits down next to her. "What happened, baby sis?"

"I'm not your 'baby sister' anymore." Abby snaps back, then sees Cree grinning & playfully hits her. "Shut up, big sis."

Cree laughs. "You know I do that to annoy you. So what's up?"

Abby starts. "Well, there's this guy who I REALLY LIKE & I made a complete fool of myself in front of him. He probably thinks I'm a stalker!" she moans, putting her face back in her hands.

Cree puts her arms around Abby. "So I'm guessing this isn't Tony."

Abby opens her mouth to explain, but Cree shushes her. "No need. I understand. All I have to say is if this guy is really the one, then he won't mind if you acted like a complete fool in front of him or not."

Abby felt a little better & smiles. "Thanks, Cree. Didn't I ever tell you how cool you are?"

"You wouldn't say that a couple of years ago." Cree mumbles, but Abby hears.

'If she only knew. Well, she's good now & not working with the adults anymore.' Abby thinks to herself, smiling.

Cree stands up & helps Abby up. "Let's go get ice cream." she suggested.

Abby nods. "If you pay…"

"Again…?" Cree sighs, rolling her eyes, jokingly.

Abby laughs. "Yep."

"Fine. Let's go." Cree begins to walk, followed by Abby.

Back to Lizzie & Hoagie, they're drinking soda & sitting outside, laughing. "No way…I can't believe you would do that!" Hoagie guffawed.

Lizzie was blushing. "Hey, I was 13!" she protested.

Hoagie couldn't stop laughing, though. "I…just can't believe…you would do…that!"

Lizzie glared playfully at him when her cell rang. She picked it up. "Nigel?" her face went pale & Hoagie felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Lizzie got up, still talking. "No, I'm hanging out with a friend." Pause. "No, I'm still going to the picnic with you." Another pause. "All right. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

She hung up & turned to Hoagie. "Hoagie, I…"

Hoagie stopped her. "I understand." He got up, finishing off his soda. "No problem." He threw his cup away & dusted off his hands. "I should go anyways."

He turned to Lizzie & smiled. "Well, I'll see you later."

Lizzie nodded, smiling. "Yep. Bye." She hugged him & ran off, leaving Hoagie confused. He walked down the street, thinking out loud. "I don't understand. Does she like me or not? If she's with Nigel, then she obviously doesn't like me. But then why does she hang out with me?"

He threw his arms up in the arm in frustration. "What do I do now!…." he looks up & gasps. A HUGE spaceship is hovering over him & a light comes down toward him…

Hahahaha! I laugh at you all for cliffhangers! Okay, laughter all gone. I promise I'll try to update in the next day or two…or three…or four…hmmm….


	10. UFOS?

I'm back…I also don't own KND. Sorry I took so long, but school is out for the summer! So updating time it is! By the way, this chapter is basically focusing on Kuki & Abby. There's a little bit of Wally, but not a lot. Thank you for the reviews & let's go on with the story.

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Kuki & Wally are sitting around a round table outside a café. Laughing, they share a banana split.

"So Australia, huh?" Kuki smiles, a bit of chocolate on her lip.

Wally stares at it for a moment, then reaches out to wipe it off. Kuki watches him pick up a napkin & wipe it. When his fingers make contact with her skin, she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asks, looking at her.

Kuki blinks a couple of times & smiles again. "No. I'm good."

Wally felt his knees weaken at her smile. He somehow feels happier when she smiles at him.

"Wally?" She waves her hand in front of him. "Are you still there?"

Wally blinked once. "Yeah. Sorry."

Kuki giggled & Wally got the weakening knees feeling again.

Kuki stopped giggling & opened her eyes, smiling. "So, why'd you move her from Australia?" She tries to get the subject back to him.

Wally, joyful for a distraction, started. "Well, both my parent's are from Australia, but my grandparents, on both sides, hated each other. So, they had to leave Australia to be together. I was actually born in Australia, but we moved when I was only 3, so I don't remember much." He sighs, looking into the sky. "I wish I could visit it once."

Kuki watches his face & opens her mouth to say something when they both hear a great BOOM!

Jumping in their seats, the two teens look around, trying to see what it was. Kuki narrows her eyes to the sky & sees a type of greenish spaceship above her.

She shuts her eyes & shakes her head. "No way, aliens are not real." she said out loud.

"Kuki, are you OK?"

Kuki looks up to see Wally standing over her, arm around her shoulder. Ignoring the tingling feeling that went through her, Kuki takes a deep breath & smiles. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?" Wally didn't look too convinced.

Kuki nodded. "Definitely." She got up & turned to Wally. "Well, I gotta go." She stands, awkwardly, then hugs Wally.

Wally blushes, but hugs her back. They part & Kuki turns to go. "Well, I see you later!" She runs off, blushing.

Wally waves weakly. "Bye…" he breathes. Turning to sit down, he sighs. "Why do I feel this way towards her? I have Caitlyn. What's wrong with me?" He lets his head fall on the table.

Abby & Cree are eating ice cream & laughing. "So, who's this mystery guy?" Cree asks.

Abby blushes. "I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" Cree leans forward. "I won't say a word to ANYONE."

Abby looks around, scrunching her face up. "Well…" she begins, but she sees Kuki running down the street.

Abby leaned back & got up. "What's with her?"

Cree looks at where Abby's looking. "What did you see?"

Abby shakes her head & grabs her hat. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Cree nods. "OK. I'll see you at home, then?"

Abby nods, running out. "See ya!"

Abby runs out & looks for Kuki. She sees a flash of black hair way in front of her & she yells, "KUKI!"

Kuki skids to a stop & turns around to see Abby sprinting towards her. "Hey Abby, what's up?"

Abby stops to catch her breath. "Why…are bends down to her height & whispers. "I just saw a flying saucer & had a bad feeling about it."

Abby stares at the Japanese girl. "Kuki, are you all right?"

Kuki nods. "I know it sounds weird, but it's what I saw."

Abby sees that Kuki is serious & nods. "Let's get back to the base."

Kuki nods & the two girls run off.

10 minutes later, they arrive at the apartment building & run to the front door.

"Wait! Can we go in the front way?" Abby stops Kuki.

Kuki stares at Abby. "I dunno. Can we?"

"I just asked you." Abby laughed.

Kuki giggled. "Fine, let's go in the back way."

The two girls run to the back &, using Kuki's key, runs into the building. The building is practically empty, except for a few teens watching TV.

"Hey guys!" a 14-year old boy, with a green sweatshirt, brown pants & black shoes, waves.

"Hey, BSA!" Kuki waves as they run to the elevator.

"What's the rush?" BSA calls out.

Kuki stops & turns. "Can you tell us where to find Letter NA?"

BSA nods. "Yeah, she's at the Marsbase, taking care of some business. Why?"

Abby sighs. "Nothing. Thank anyways!" The two girls run into the elevator.

Inside, Kuki groans. "Great, now how are supposed to figure out what happened?"

Once the door opens, Letter LK, another 13-year old girl with a dark red spaghetti top, midnight red jean skirt, dark red clogs, a midnight red bracelet & a dark red scarf, greets them.

Abby & Kuki jump in shock. "Hi, Letter LK." Abby greets.

Letter LK is serious. "We gotta go downstairs." She walks into the elevator & pushes the first button.

Kuki & Abby exchange looks but don't say anything. The door opens & Letter LK steps out.

Kuki & Abby both step out & gasp as they see almost every teenager in every division in front of the TV.

"Every leader of each division, please identify yourselves, in order." a voice on the TV says.

Kuki makes her way forward & watches as four other teenagers follow her.

"Letter BC, Division 15." The girl from when they first moved in identified herself.

"Letter BSA. Division 16." The boy from before went next.

Letter HA, Division 17." A 15-year old boy with a black sweatshirt, green pants & brown shoes went third.

"Letter KE, Division 18." A 16-year old boy with a red t-shirt, black pants, black shoes & black hat stood up.

"Letter FD, Division 19." A 17-year old girl with a dark green one-shoulder top, pastel yellow sweats, dark green Nikes, pastel yellow bracelet & a pastel yellow jacket went after that.

Finally, it was Kuki's turn. "Letter KS, Division 20." She heard murmurs around her & wondered what was so interesting about her.

But she didn't have time to figure it out, for the TV went black & a we hear a familiar voice.

"Divisions 15-20, we have a problem." We see Letter NA, standing in the Marsbase, with a lot of activity going on around her.

"It seems that Father has somehow acquired a unidentified flying object…"

There are murmurs of, "A UFO?" "I thought they didn't exists." "She's joking us…"

Abby turns around & shushes them all. They all turn back to the screen, where Letter NA is still talking.

"It seems that he has captured many teenagers to 'adultify' them."

The whole room gasps in shock, but Kuki manages to pay attention to the screen, with the other leaders.

"He has already captured over 30 teenagers & doesn't seem to be slowing down." Letter NA looks down at her clipboard. "The TR needs two divisions to fly into space & defeat Father."

All the divisions start shouting. "We'll go!" "No us!" "We're better equipped!" Kuki looks at Abby & mouths. "Do you wanna?"

"I don't know if we can choose." Abby replies, mouthing it.

Kuki turns back to the screen & listens to Letter NA talking. "Me & my team have decided that this mission requires the expertise of Divisions 18 & 19."

Letters FP & KE nod. "Of course, Letter NA."

"Good luck." Letter NA signs off.

Letters FP & KE go to their teams to get ready for the attack. The other divisions grumble, but walk off to whatever they were doing before.

Kuki walks up to Abby & smiles. "Well, maybe when we're more experienced."

Abby nods. "Sure. Hey, let's go shopping!"

Kuki grins. "Sure!" The two girls run out, laughing.

2 hours later with about 4 bags per girl, Kuki & Abby are sitting, eating fries & laughing. "How do you think the missions going?" Kuki asks.

Abby swallows her fry. "I'm sure Divisions 18 & 19 are well-trained. I'm sure it went as plan."

Kuki attempts a smile. "I guess so, but still…" She stops as she sees two familiar teenagers.

Abby looks behind her & smiles. "I see." She turns back to Kuki. "You're jealous."

Kuki glares at Abby. "Am not!"

Abby shakes her head & gets up. "Sure…" She grabs her bags & walks away

Kuki grabs her bags & follows Abby, saying. "Shut up, Abigail Lincoln!", but in a joking way.

Meanwhile, Hoagie wakes up, disoriented. "Where am I?" he groans.

"In a place for troublesome teenagers like you, Hoagie P. Gilligan, or should I say Number 2?"

I know, evil! But I'll update later today if I can. Tomorrow at the latest. PLEASE RR!


	11. Heartache & Confusion

You see, when I say tomorrow, I mean 3 weeks later…hahaha! I don't own KND, but if I did, I would be happy & jump up & down…

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Hoagie felt his eyes adjust to the darkness. He squinted at the figure in front of him. "And you are…?"

The figure laughed. "You'll find out soon enough."

"And what do you mean 'Number 2'?" Hoagie asked, rubbing his head.

The figure didn't answer him. "Hey, did you hear me?" Hoagie exclaimed, becoming annoyed.

The figure turned & walked into the light. It was…Father! But Hoagie didn't realize this. "Who are you?"

Father laughed again. "I'm not shocked you don't remember, but your girlfriend probably does."

Hoagie was thoroughly confused at this moment. "Girlfriend?"

Father walked closer to him. "You know, that girl with the red hair & yellow shirt."

"Lizzie?" Hoagie was shocked. "What does she got to do with this?" He didn't bother correcting Father about her not being his girlfriend.

Father leaned in, grinning his creepy grin, then leaned back out. Quietly, he walked back towards the darkness.

Hoagie exclaimed. "Hey! Get back here & explain!"

But Father was gone by now. Hoagie was once again left in the dark, even more confused than before.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Nigel was sitting in a park with Lizzie, but she seemed…preoccupied. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand, surprising her. "Lizzie, what's the matter?"

Lizzie looked at him & smiled. "Nothing, Nigel. Just tired."

Nigel didn't look convinced. "Do you want to go home?"

Lizzie shook her head, violently. "No! I don't want to ruin our date."

Nigel stood up, collecting his stuff. "Don't worry. I'm not having fun if you feel bad." He put out his hand for Lizzie, who took it, smiling.

The two of them began to walk, arms linked, laughing & having fun. Suddenly, Lizzie stopped.

Nigel turned around. "What's wrong?" He looked at her, concerned.

Lizzie looked downward. "I don't know. My heart jumped right now." She looked up at Nigel, unshed tears in her eyes.

Nigel pulled her into his arms & began to rock her. "Shh, it's fine. It was probably something you ate."

Lizzie didn't feel convinced. She wanted Nigel to be happy, though, so she pretended she was fine. "Thanks Nigey. You're the best." She kissed him lightly on the lips, then began walking.

Nigel felt his heart lurch as well. Like he was betraying someone. He shook his head & laughed it off. "It was nothing, Nigel. You're going crazy." He joked, catching up with Lizzie.

On the other side of town, the 'bad' part, Wally was walking, head down, decked out in leather. He couldn't stop thinking about Kuki.

Caitlyn laced her arms into his & hugged him. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Wally didn't answer, so Caitlyn tried again. The same response came back to her. Angry, she stopped him, faced him & kissed him, 'seriously'.

Normally, Wally would just kiss back, but something in his heart made him stop. He broke the kiss.

Caitlyn stared at him, pinching her cherry red lips together. "What's wrong with you today? Someone bite you in the butt?"

Wally stared down at her, but he didn't see Caitlyn; he saw Kuki laughing. Closing his eyes, he ignored her & began walking again.

Caitlyn's mouth dropped open & she stood in place. "What is his problem today? Well, I'm not going to stand around & take that. I have things to do & places to see." She turned around & huffed off.

Wally didn't notice. He just kept walking, breathing a little harder. 'What is wrong with you?' the voice inside his head asked.

'It's that Kuki. Something about her makes us nervous. But what is it?' the voice said again.

The voice was interrupted by carefree giggling. Wally stopped & looked up. He saw the green sweater, the black pants & the silky black hair. He felt his heart beat faster, but didn't make a move. He just watched her with another girl, bags in their hands, laughing.

Abby was still laughing, but noticed Kuki had stopped. Slowing down, she cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Kuki felt blood rush to her face. "I feel someone watching me."

Abby looked behind her, but since Wally was hidden in shadows, she didn't see him. Turning back to Kuki, she said. "I don't see anyone."

Kuki was about to turn around when their watches went off. (Whoops, forgot to add this part. They get watches to alert them when there's danger. Like Sailor Moon.)

Both girls looked down, looked up, nodded & ran off toward the apartment building.

Wally came out of the shadows & watched them run off. "Wonder what that was all about?" Against his best judgment, he followed them, curious.

Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. I luv u all & please RR!


	12. Discovery

It's 12 in the morning & I 'm sleepy, but I can't sleep…Maybe writing will put me to sleep… I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Abby & Kuki arrive at the apartment & ran to the back. Wally was about 10 feet behind them.

Abby took out her key & opened the door. Unknown to both of them, Kuki's key accidentally fell out of her pocket!

Wally arrived as they shut the door. "Wonder what's up with them…" he asked himself, staring up at the building.

It was a plain grey building, with about 5 floors. There was a balcony on every level & it looked pretty nice.

"Hmm…" he sighed, then turned to go home. He spotted something shiny on the step.

Turning, he bent down to pick up the key. "This might belong to her…" he said, holding the key as if he could absorb her scent on the key.

Looking up again, he took a deep breath & opened the door.

Abby, Kuki & the other 2 divisions were standing in front of the big screen TV.

A 17-year old Spanish girl with black hair & black eyes wearing a red sleeve-less top & black pants appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Divisions 16, 17 & 20. I am Letter RC & am the second leader of Division 1."

Kuki, Letters BC & BSA nodded.

"Unfortunately, Letter NA had to stay at the Marsbase." Sighing, Letter RC stared down at her clipboard.

Kuki felt like something was wrong. Letter RC's face convinced her of it. Even though she tried to hide the worry, it was in her eyes.

"The UFO sighting has taken a turn for the worse. We have lost contact with Divisions 18 & 19."

Everyone gasped & Kuki's eyes widened.

Letter RC quieted them down. "We don't know if they've been adultified or that they're just not answering. My advice to all is to stay low & if something happens, contact your team."

The three leaders nodded, Kuki feeling a gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"OK, Letter RC out." The screen went black & everyone began to talk once more.

Unknown to them, Wally had seen everything. When he had entered the building, he was shocked at the arcade, the coffee machine, the ice rink & the mini mall.

Once he had gotten over that, he had heard something in the other room. Sneaking over, he peaked out to see Kuki with a bunch of other teenagers.

He had watched Kuki's face contort & fought the urge to gather her in his arms & make it better. He closed his eyes & looked away. 'What is this place?' the voice said.

'I wish I knew…' another voice said.

He wanted to spend more time in there, with her, but knew he would probably be busted if he did. So he snuck back out, right into Caitlyn!

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Caitlyn glared at him. "Watch where you're going!" she slurred out.

Wally was about to apologize when he noticed her bloodshot eyes & her skimpy clothing. "Have you been drinking?" he asked.

Caitlyn giggled. "Of course not, silly." she giggled, rocking.

Wally grabbed hold of her & looked at her, closely. "How many drinks did you have?" he asked seriously.

Caitlyn stared at him with wide eyes & smiled. Her breath reeked. "Just about 4 glasses." she giggled.

Wally bit his lip. '4 glasses! That's a lot!' the voice inside his head went off. Turning to her, he began to walk slowly, taking her with him. "Caitlyn, we need to get you home."

Caitlyn threw her arms around his shoulders & dragged her feet. "You're so cute when you're serious."

Wally withheld a groan. Sometimes Caitlyn drove him nuts. "On second thought, maybe you should come to my house…" He made a detour & began walking/dragging Caitlyn to his house.

I know, it's short…but I'm sleepy, & am going to bed…Please RR


	13. Sadness

You'd think I'd have a life & not stay at home, typing this…sigh, oh well. I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

"I just can't believe…" Kuki began, sitting on her bed.

Abby was next to her, arm around her. "I know, I know. But we'll be fine."

Kuki looked up at the girl, tears in her eyes. "Really?"

Abby smiled a genuine smile. "Sure." She got up & walked out of the room.

Kuki cocked her head in confusion & was about to get up when Abby came back into the room, a photo album in hand.

Before Kuki could ask, Abby explained. "It's the photo album from the old days."

Kuki smiled, wiping her tears away. "You still have it?"

Abby nodded & opened the book. The first picture was of all 5 of them when they were just initiated. Kuki looked as she always did, happy & hyper. Wally was off in a corner, skulking at the camera, Hoagie was busy with something; probably a model airplane; Nigel was standing up straight, staring at the camera & Abby had her hat down, legs crossed & looked to be sleeping.

Kuki giggled. "Wow, we look so different."

Abby shook her head. "Not so. You're still hyper as always & Hoagie's probably into airplanes."

Kuki nodded, giggling again. "Yeah. Lets see more."

So they went through the album, laughing at some pictures & silent through others. By the time Abby shut the album, they both had mixed feelings.

"Wow, I sure miss the old days." Kuki said, head down.

Abby nodded. "Me too. But we'll be together again."

Kuki kept her head down, but Abby could hear the worry in her voice. "Really, Abby? I mean, what if they don't want to join?"

Looking up, Abby was shocked to see tears in Kuki's black eyes. "What right do we have to rip them from their normal lives & into this weird life!" Kuki began, hands clutching her jeans. "Why don't we just leave them alone! Maybe it'll be better for everyone!" She jumped up & ran out of the room.

Abby watched her go, fighting the urge to run after her. 'She needs time.' Abby got up & walked over to the window. She stared into the sky, thinking. 'I hope we have that time.'

She hadn't told Kuki, for fear of worrying her, but she felt something bad was going to happen. Not to just them, but to all teenagers.

Kuki was running, blindly, down the street, tears flying down her cheeks. 'We have no right! What was I thinking!' her voice screamed.

The next thing Kuki knew, she ran into something. Falling back on her butt, she let out a string of Japanese curse words & opened her eyes.

What she saw made her blush so red, she probably looked like a tomato. She hadn't run into _something_, she had run into _someone._ And it didn't help that this someone was Wallabee Beatles.

"Kuki?" he said, concern laced in his voice. "Are you OK?" He put out his hand & Kuki took it, hesitantly.

"Yeah, sorry for that." She tried to laugh it off, but coughed a little.

Wally helped her up, but Kuki, being clumsy, tripped & fell into his chest!

"Kuki…." he started, looking around.

"Don't go." she sobbed, clutching onto his shirt.

Wally looked down at her & felt his heart break. He didn't know why she was crying, he just wanted to make it better.

"Shh, I won't." he cooed, wrapping his arms around her, not caring who saw them.

Unfortunately, a pair of _very_ jealous eyes were watching them at that very moment.

"Stupid cheerleader. I'll hurt her for messing with _my _man…" the voice threatened, disappearing into the darkness of the alley.

Sorry it's short, but I wanted to focus on Wally & Kuki's 'relationship' I'll focus on Abby & Nigel next chapter. Please RR


	14. Heartbreak?

Okay, I promised Abby & Nigel fluff, here it is!

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

'Where did that girl go?' Abby thought, looking around. Sighing, she decided to sit down & rest.

She walked to a park where she heard giggling. Rolling her eyes, she thought 'Ugh, I hate girls who giggle.'

But the next voice shook her to her core. "You're so cute when you laugh, babe."

Abby blinked once, then twice. 'It can't be…it can't…' she told herself, but slowly walking over, she felt her heart fall down to her feet.

Standing in front of her stood a seemingly happy couple, except the male half of the couple was no other but her 'boyfriend' Tony.

"Tony, you're so adorable!" the voice snapped Abby out of it & she focused on the female half.

She knew her. Her name was Stephanie Flanigan. She had a reputation of going 'far' with _every_ guy she meet. Rumors were she even made a gay guy go straight.

Abby narrowed her eyes, switching between anger & sadness. "How could he do this to me?" she whispered, anger seeping into her voice.

Tony stopped laughing & looked up. He turned & felt his heart drop. Standing next to a tree was no other but Abby. And by the look in her eyes, she was pissed.

"Abby, I can explain…" he started, but Abby cut him off.

"Bet you can. Why don't you explain this to someone who cares!" she spat back.

Tony's eyes widened. "Abby…" She had never raised her voice at anyone before.

Abby blinked & a smirked appeared on her face. Tony felt a stab in the pit of his stomach. "Tony, Tony, Tony. You think you're so great. Well, I'm here to squash that dream." Walking close up to him, her face close to his, she said, "We…Are…Over."

Leaving Tony looking shocked, she turned & walked back into the foliage.

Her anger slowly leaving her, all that was left was sadness. Abby felt tears coming up, but tried to push them down.

Sitting on a bench, she let her head fall into her hands, hair falling freely. "How could I have been so stupid?" she cried, tears falling down her face.

"Relationship problems?" a familiar voice spoke.

Abby went still at the voice & slowly lifted her head. Standing in front of her was no other but Nigel Uno.

Trying to wipe her tears away, she attempted a smile. "I guess you could say that."

Nigel stared at her with his intense eyes (no sunglasses today) & sat down next to her. "You wanna talk about it?"

Usually, she would tell people to bug off, but something about Nigel made her want to tell him everything. Taking a deep breath, she began. "I just say my ex-boyfriend flirting with another girl."

Nigel waited for more, but when he realized there was no more, he scooted closer. "Just flirting?"

Abby shook her head, looking downward. "Flirting, hugging, most likely kissing."

Nigel looked down at this girl & felt a pang in his heart. Like he wanted to protect her from everything bad.

Resisting the urge to put his arms around her, he dug in his pocket & came out with a handkerchief. "Here. Dry your tears."

Abby looked up, tear stains on her face. The same pang hit Nigel in the heart again, but he ignored it.

"Thank you…" she said, taking it to dab at her eyes.

They sat in silence for awhile until Nigel noticed it was getting dark. "We should go soon…" he started, but saw that the girl was asleep, on his shoulder.

He smiled, not wanting to wake her. He watched her sleep, then put his arms around her & brought her close.

'Something feels familiar about this.' a voice said, but Nigel ignored it & just stared at the darkening sky.

Awwww, that was sweet! Okay, enough mush for now. Time for some action. Please RR


	15. Confusion

Okay, fluff is finished. Time for some action adventure parts featuring Hoagie & a little bit of Kuki & Abby

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Hoagie groaned. "Why does my head hurt?" he grumbled, blinking. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then looked around.

His eyes widened as he saw about 10 teenagers strapped up to chairs. His mouth fell. "What's going on?" he asked the teen next to him, wearing a dark yellow long-sleeve top, olive green cargo pants, dark yellow sneakers, a olive green choker, a dark yellow sweater & an olive green hat.

She looked at him. "Don't you know?" she asked.

Hoagie shook his head. "No. Should I?"

The girl opened her mouth, but the teen next to her shushed her. "Shush, Letter IF. He must not know right now."

Hoagie leaned forward & looked at the teen who shushed Letter IF. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants, black shoes & a black hat.

Hoagie glared at him. "What shouldn't I know?"

The teen looked right back at him. "Don't worry for now. You'll find out soon enough."

Hoagie opened his mouth to say something else, but a bright light shushed him.

All the teens shut their eyes from the bright light, but Hoagie squinted at the dark figure that he had seen before. His eyes opened wide & Hoagie shouted. "Who are you?"

The figure ignored him & walked over to the teen next to him. "Hello, Letter IF. Or should I say Isabella Flint?"

Hoagie gasped. He knew her. She was in his physics class. But what was she doing here?

Isabella glared at him. "You'll never get away with this Father! They'll send others."

Father laughed. "That's what I want. The more teens you send, the more I'll be able to control." He laughed evilly, causing Hoagie to flinch.

Father saw this & smirked. "Hello, Number 2."

Hoagie stared at him. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Hoagie!"

Father laughed at Hoagie's struggling. "So sorry. Forgot you're not a member of that annoying Kids Next Door anymore."

Hoagie scrunched his face up. "Kids Next Door? What are you talking about?"

Father laughed once more. "You'll find out soon enough." He turned & walked back out.

The boy from before shouted. "We'll defeat you Father!"

Father stopped, but didn't turn. "Me? Be defeated by a bunch of teens? Pathetic!" He walked out, leaving the teens in darkness once more.

Meanwhile, back on 'Earth', Kuki was walking down the street, grinning from ear to ear. 'I'm so happy. Nothing can bring me down!' she thought.

"Hey, babe." a familiar voice called out as an arm snaked its way around her waist.

Kuki stiffened up, but remember who it was. "Hey, Austin." she said coldly.

"Come on, babe. Are you still mad at me?" He asked, turning her around to face him.

"No. Why should I be? Just because you dissed my hair, expected me to get in the car with you & won't stop calling me babe? That doesn't mean I'm mad at you!" she shouted this last part, flames in her eyes.

Austin stepped back. "What's wrong, babe…I mean, Kuki?"

Kuki shook her head, anger seething into her. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just fine." she said, but her voice contained so much venom she could kill someone.

Austin stared at her, eyes confused. "Kuki…" he began, but Kuki cut him off.

"No." She held up her hand. "No. I can't deal with this right now." She turned & ran down the street, leaving a very confused Austin behind.

Abby stepped onto the sidewalk, but was hit by a running teen. The two of them flew backwards & Abby groaned.

"Watch where you're going next time!" she shouted, then looked up to see a tearing Kuki.

"Kuki! What happened?" Abby asked, crawling over to her.

Kuki brought her knees to her chest & tears streamed down her face. "I just yelled at Austin & I don't understand why." she cried.

Abby enveloped the smaller girl & brought her into a hug. "Shh, we'll figure this out. Ok?" Abby looked down at the girl.

Kuki wiped her tears & attempted a smile. "OK."

They began to stand up, when they're watches went off once more. "Come on, let's go." Abby started running towards the building, Kuki close to her.

I have no idea where Kuki bitching at Austin came from. So outta character for her. Oh well. Pleaz RR


	16. Wanted

This is the part where…what did you think I'd tell you? Hahaha…okay, on with the chapter. I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13+

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie

Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Kuki & Abby ran inside & ran right to the living room area. It was the same as last time, but this time with less teams.

"Every leader of each division, please identify yourselves, in order." a voice on the TV says.

Kuki makes her way forward & watches as three other teenagers follow her.

"Letter BC, Division 15."

"Letter BSA. Division 16."

"Letter HA, Division 17."

"Letter KS, Division 20."

But she didn't have time to figure it out, for the TV went black & a we hear a voice.

"Divisions 15, 16, 17 & 20, we have a problem." We see a boy with black jeans, a white T-shirt & hair pulled up in high ponytail.

"Wait, where's Letter NA?" Letter BC asked.

The boy sighed. "Division 1 has been taken captured by Father."

Everyone gasped, but Kuki felt a chill inside her. The boy on the TV calmed everyone down & continued talking.

"It says here that he requests the appearance of former Numbers 3 & 5."

Kuki's eyes widened as she feels Abby approach her from behind. "We are former Numbers 3 & 5." Kuki said.

The boy turned to them & nodded. "Father wishes to see you two. Talk to Letters BA for transportation & Letter SB for weapons." He pauses, then says. "Be careful."

Kuki & Abby both nod & the TV went black.

Kuki & Abby turn to the many eyes of their peers. Taking a breath, Kuki says. "We'll be back soon. And we'll bring back the others!" she attempts a smile, but fails horribly.

The three leaders walk up to her & hand her something. Kuki looks down & sees a ring. "What 's this?" she asks, confused.

Letter HA smiles. "That is the leader ring. Every leader has one & it's time for you to acquire one."

Kuki begins to tear up, but pushes them aside. "Thank you." She turns & begins to walk away, but stops & turns. She shoots them a huge grin & says, "I promise we'll be back!"

The whole room explodes in cheers & Kuki & Abby walk back up to their rooms.

Once they reach them, they go their separate ways to get ready. 10 minutes later, they come out in different outfits.

Kuki was still wearing her white shoes, but she wore black capris & a green t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail & she was ready to go.

Abby was still wearing her blue-&-white sweatshirt, but she wore blue jeans & black sandals. She didn't have her hat & her hair was let down.

"Ready?" Kuki asks.

"Ready." Abby replies.

The two of them walk to the 2nd floor. They walked down the hallway to a door that had the letters SB on it.

Sighing, Kuki knocks & the door is opened by a 14-year old girl wearing a brown sleeveless top, a light rose A-line skirt, brown mules & light rose earrings. She had brown hair & brown eyes. She seemed to be German.

"Hi, we're here to…" Abby began, but Letter SB interrupted them.

"I know. Weapons. Come on in." She smiled & the two girls followed her.

Kuki gasped, looking around. The room wasn't that different from her room, but it was filled with a lot of prototypes for weapons of every sort.

Abby glanced around, but brought her attention back to Letter SB. "So, what kind of weapons do we have?" she asked.

Letter SB came up, smiling. "These aren't that different from your weapons in the KND. In fact, these are more advanced versions of those weapons."

She pulled out what seemed to be the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Hey, isn't that the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R?" Kuki says, pointing.

SB smiles. "Yes it is. But this also comes with," she flipped a switch & it shot out rope. "A indestructible rope to hold enemies down or to pull someone up." She flipped it off. "Same name, though."

The girls nodded & Abby took it. SB came out with what seemed to be the S.L.U.G.G.U.H.

But before the girls could say anything, SB explained. "This is the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. & it serves the same purpose, but it comes with this." She pushes the button & the glove shoots out, but it pauses & another one comes out & would hit the enemy.

Kuki giggled. "Just like in a cartoon."

SB nodded. "I guess so." She handed Kuki the S.L.U.G.G.U.H.

Biting her lip, she looks around for another one. She came out with what seemed to be a rifle.

"This is the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. It is used to shoot teddy bears at the enemy." SB smiled & pushed another button. "But is also can hurl other objects, i.e. harder objects." She took out two of them & handed them to the girls.

"Thank you." Kuki thanked the girl.

SB shook her head. "No prob. I'm just happy to help the legendary Number 3 & 5." She turned & began working on something else.

The girls exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. They walked out.

Once out, Kuki giggled. "Legendary? Wow."

Abby nodded. "Come on, let's hit Letter BA's room."

Kuki nods & they walk to the elevator. They take it to the 1st floor & they walk to the door labeled BA.

This time, Letter BA answered before they knocked. He was a 13-year old boy with a light blue polo, tan khakis & black flip flops. He had blond hair & blue eyes & seemed to be all-American.

"Welcome. Come in. Come in." he ushered them in.

This time Abby gasped. The room reminded her of Number 2's room so much that it was scary. "Whoa, flashback." she murmured as she followed Kuki & Letter BA.

He pushed a button & his wall lifted up! In front of them were many transportation vehicles. Letter BA murmured something to himself & walked in.

The girls exchanged looks & followed him.

"The C.O.O.L.B.U.S.?" he murmured, but shook his head. "No." He continued walking as the girls looked around.

"The E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R.?" But shook his head. "No, too fancy." Then as if a light bulb appeared above his head, he shouted. "I know the one!" He took off running to the back, the girls running after him to catch up.

He stopped & the girls barely avoided running into him. They looked at his awed face & looked up to what he was looking at. "Perfect…" he smiled, walking over to it.

"Um, Letter BA? What is it?" Kuki asked, looking up at the spaceship consisting of a house, mounted on a bulldozer thingy, attached to a cylindrical tube with "TR" written on it, and neon signs sticking out of it

Letter BA turned to them & smiled. "Behold…The S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K.!" he threw his hands up, waiting for them to do something.

Not really knowing what to do, Kuki & Abby begin to clap softly, chuckling softly. But Letter BA didn't notice. He was too busy admiring his ship.

"Perfect for space." He opened it & the girls walked in. They looked around at the several monitors and the big clear window through which the vastness of outer space could be seen.

Kuki bit her lip, looking at all the confusing buttons. "Um, how do you drive this?"

Letter BA smiled. "Very easily." Then he went off on a very confusing explanation as the girls tried to keep up.

When he finished, he looked over at the confused girls & laughed. "Or you could just hit autopilot." he pointed to the big red button.

The girls let out a huge sigh & nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much." Kuki bowed again as Abby shoot him a huge smile.

Letter BA blushed. "No prob…" he chuckled, stumbling back. "Good luck & come back soon…" he turned & ran back to the safety of his room, leaving the girls to laugh.

"He's so adorable." Kuki laughed.

Abby nodded, giggling. Then she stopped. "Well, lets go." she got serious.

Kuki nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready." Abby nodded & they walked to the ship.

Wonder what Father wants with them? We'll find out soon. Please RR


	17. Rescue

I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

: T-13: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor: English: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back? 

Kuki yawned. "This ride is taking _forever._" she complained, stretching her legs.

Abby looked half asleep. "But it'll be worth it." she mumbled.

Kuki sighed, laying her head down. "What do you think Father wants with us?"

But before Abby could answer, the S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K. jerked, sending the girls flying.

"Ow…" Kuki rubbed her head, as she tried to right herself up.

"You said it…" Abby groaned, trying to get her hair out of her face & mouth.

They had just stood up & seemed in control when the S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K. jerked again. This time, the girls grabbed onto something, so they didn't go flying.

The S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K. began shaking uncontrollably. Kuki tried to get to the control panel to do something, but couldn't even walk. "What's going on?"

Abby got out her P.I.P.E.R., but another shake made it fly out of her hand & hitting the ground, breaking it. "I'll bet it's Father!" she shouted back.

And as if on cue, the giant screen in the S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K. came on to reveal a shadowed figure. "Hello, Abigail Lincoln & Kuki Sanban, or should I call you Letters AL & KS?" he laughed.

The girls glared at him. "Father! Why are you doing this!" Kuki demanded. "I thought you _loved_ teenagers."

Father laughed again. "Yes, teenagers that listen to me, not the Teenage Rebels. You annoying teenagers!" he shouted, fire flying around him.

Abby laughed at him. "We're beat you like always, Father."

Father laughed back at her. "Not this time, annoying teens." The S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K. began shaking again & when the girls looked out the window, they gasped. They were being brought in by a huge claw.

"It _is_ a UFO!" Kuki shouted, eyes wide & mouth even wider. Abby could only nod.

They were brought into a landing dock & when the door opened, 5 familiar teens. "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" the girls gasped.

"Nope, we are now the Charming Teens From Up The Road!" they laughed. But they looked different. The main difference was that they were separate teens now.

First was a tall girl wearing a turquoise tunic top, a black miniskirt, & a pair of black heels. She wore a blue bracelet & a necklace Her blond hair was let down & flowed down her back.

Next to her, was a short girl wearing an orange spaghetti top, a floral skirt with black capris under it & a pair of white flip flops on. She wore a necklace. Her black hair was in a high ponytail.

Next to her, was a tall boy with a blue t-shirt, navy shorts & blue sneakers. His brown bangs were parted so you could see his blue eyes.

Next to him, was a medium height boy with a gray t-shirt, green shorts & black sneakers. His brown hair curled at the bottom.

Lastly, next to him, was a short boy with a khaki t-shirt, white shorts & silver sneakers. His blond hair was kind of shaggy in that surfer kind of way.

Kuki & Abby couldn't hold their laughter in. "Charming Teens From Up The Road!" Kuki laughed. "How creative…"

Abby couldn't talk, she was laughing so hard. This angered the 'Charming Teens From Up The Road'.

"You won't be laughing anymore when Father's done with you!" the tall blond shouted, face red.

Kuki looked at her. "I'm really scared…"

"You should be!" the tall boy shouted, face almost as red as the blonde's.

"Yeah, we're quivering in our boots…" Abby laughed.

The Charming Teens were about to say something when we hear a calm voice, "My teenagers, please step away."

The Charming Teens nodded & sneering at the girls, parted to make way for Father.

He looked as he always did. Hair a little grayer, but with the same pipe & same type of voice. "Nice of you to join us, Kuki & Abigail."

Kuki glared at him. "What do you want with us?" she got straight to the point.

Father laughed. "Not quite as shy & perky as before, Kuki."

"That means nothing to you, just tell us why were here." Abby spoke up, eyes flaring up.

Father took one look at her & laughed again. "You have both changed. I'm so proud of you." he grinned evilly.

"We don't care if you're proud of us. We just want you to release all the teenagers you have!"

Father grinned again. "Why, Miss Sanban, how rude. You must learn to respect your elders!" he shouted, fire careening at the girls.

Abby dodged it, but Kuki got hit right in the gut. "Kuki!" Abby exclaimed. Glaring at Father, she shouted. "You'll pay!" She took out her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R & hit the button for the rope.

It wrapped itself around Father & he pretended to be beat. "Wow, how pathetic!" he shouted, fire destroying the rope.

Abby groaned. "Indestructible, my butt." she mumbled. But she didn't have time because another fireball was coming at her.

"Abby!" Kuki shouted, running at her, pushing her out of the way. The two girls roll & hit the wall.

They looked to see the S.T.A.R.-W.R.E.C.K. in flames. They sweat dropped. "Um, how are we going to explain this to Letter BA?" Abby gulped.

"Very carefully." Kuki answered as they dodged another fireball.

Father cackled as her created another fireball. "This is too easy!" He threw it, but this time hit the girls straight on.

The flew backwards, but Kuki, being a cheerleader, did a double flip & landed on her feet. Abby, remember her days in gymnastics, did a double flip as well.

Father glared at them. "So you can do flips. Big whop." He threw his hands up & created a bow & arrow made of fire. He aimed it at the girls & shot it, the arrow surrounded by fire.

Kuki & Abby did another flip, but this time Abby messed up & landed on her butt. "Ouch!" she shouted.

Kuki landed, then ran over to Abby. "You OK?" she asked, bending down.

"Yeah." she nodded, smiling up at the girl.

Kuki smiled back. "Good."

"Now this is getting so sweet my teeth are beginning to hurt. This will take care of you!" He created another huge fireball & was about to hurl it at the girls when a boxing glove flew at him, hitting him in the jaw.

Kuki & Abby looked up to see a very angry Hoagie! "Hoagie!" they shouted, shocked.

Hoagie made no sign that he heard them. He glared at Father, shouting. "OK, I have no clue where I am or who these girls are, but you're starting to annoy me!"

He shot the boxing glove at him again, but this time Father had recovered & burned the boxing glove to ash.

Hoagie sweat dropped. "Oops." But Father didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked downright mad.

"No one attacks Father!" he yelled, creating a fireball to throw at Hoagie

Kuki prayed it would work & did two cartwheels, spun in the air & did a back handspring. She landed on Father's hands, burning her feet a little, but stopping Father from attacking.

As Father nursed his hands, Abby came at him, with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. She whacked him over the head, knocking him out.

The girls fell to the ground, tired, but happy. Hoagie walked up to them. "Are you girls OK?" he asked.

Kuki couldn't help herself. She exclaimed, "Hoagie! I've missed you!" & threw herself at him, hugging him.

"Um, it's nice to see you too, Kuki." he coughed.

Abby coughed. Kuki realized what she was doing & let go of him, blushing. "Sorry, my bad." Turning to Abby, she took a deep breath. "Let's go free the others."

Abby nodded & they began to run. Hoagie watched them go, then looked back at Father, who was waking up. 'There's no way I'm staying here!' a voice in his head shouted as he chased after the girls.

Yeah, Father's beat, but what about Hoagie? Please RR


	18. Then There Were Three

So I took a month hiatus. Sorry. I'm back to update. I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

: T-13: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor: English: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back? 

"Thank you, Letter KS." a teen with curly brown hair thanked her as she ran towards the others.

"No prob." Kuki answered, grinning. Abby came up to her. "That was the last of them. But how are we getting home?"

"And what happened to _Charming Teens From Up The Road_?" Kuki laughed.

"And what is going on?" another voice called out.

The girls turned to see Hoagie standing in front of them, arms crossed. The girls sweat dropped & laughed weakly. "Well, you see…" Kuki started.

"It's complicated." Abby tried, but couldn't do it either.

Luckily, Letter NA arrived. "Hello, Letters KS & AL. We thank you on behalf of TR."

As the girls bowed, Hoagie became more confused. "What is going on!" he exclaimed, hands in air.

Letter NA turned to him. "Number 2! How are you?" she asked, shaking his hand.

Hoagie stared at her. "Why is everyone calling me Number 2! Will someone explain that to me?" he wailed out in anger.

Letter NA nodded. "As soon as we get the others home, we will fill you in."

"Letter NA, _how _are we getting home anyways?" Kuki asked.

"Letter HW!" NA shouted as the teen in question appeared.

"Yeah, NA?" he asked.

"Take us home." was all she said as she walked out of the room.

He nodded & left also, leaving the three teens. Abby cleared her throat. "Well, me & Kuki better go check on some of the others. If you want to come, then follow us." she said as she & Kuki left, Hoagie trailing behind them, wondering what was going on.

Letter HW safely brought them back to Earth. All the teens in the building & in the spaceship celebrated & asked Kuki & Abby to join them.

Looking back at the still confused Hoagie, Kuki declined. "We'll have to take a rain check. But we'll make it later."

"OK. Thanks again, Letters KS & AL!" they exclaimed as the space ship once again took off, this time with just 8 people on it.

Kuki watched as Hoagie sat, staring out the window as they passed Moonbase. "Hoagie?" she asked, cautiously making her way over.

Looking up, he smiled. "Yeah, Kuki?"

She smiled back. "Nothing." She sat down next to him & they watched the stars fly by as they flew towards the Marsbase.

Hoagie's eyes widened as he stared at the apartment building on the planet's surface. "How is this possible?" he murmured.

Kuki smiled, but said nothing. Abby came up. "Come on, you two. Lets move."

The three teens followed Nadie to the same room where Abby & Kuki were brought to.

Hoagie looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The Marsbase." Nadie told him.

"The Marsbase? As in, _on_ _Mars_?" Hoagie squeaked out, eyes widening once again.

The girls nodded. "Yeah. Letter NA will explain it all. We'll see you out there!" Abby waved as the two girls made their way to the grand hall.

10 minutes later, they clapped & cheered as the now enlightened Hoagie was initiated into the TR as Letter HPG, in Division 20.

"Welcome to the TR, Letter HPG." Nadie greeted & the two girls ran up to greet their new teammate.

"Hoagie! You're part of our team again!" Kuki exclaimed, hugging the poor boy.

"Chill, Kuki. You're gonna kill him." Abby told her, but couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Abby. I'm fine." Hoagie detached himself from the girl. Turning to Nadie, he smiled. "I will try my best."

Nadie nodded, holding her clipboard. "That's all we can ask." she said as she led them backstage.

"Hoagie, this is your position." She handed him a paper. "Basically, what you did before: making and piloting flying vehicles."

Hoagie grinned. "Great! Can't wait to make some more 2x4 technology again!" he laughed as he was given a key.

"We'll see you soon." Nadie smiled. "Now, don't you have a party to get to?"

Abby nodded. "You wanna come?"

Nadie smiled. "It's fine. I have work here. But have fun!" she laughed, walking away.

The three teens waved as they walked back to the rocket that would take them home. But before they boarded, Hoagie stopped them.

"Kuki, Abby? What about the others?" he asked.

The girls hung their heads. "Well, we're not sure about them yet. We were debating between whether to let them lead normal lives or to disrupt them." Abby started.

"I'm thinking that we should leave them alone…" Kuki began, but Hoagie stopped them.

"No! Now that I remember my childhood, I realized how much fun I had in KND. I know I'll have fun here too & I bet the others would also."

The girls smiled at him. "OK, then. It's agreed. We'll tell them soon." Abby said as they boarded the rocket.

Once again, sorry for not updating in a month! Please RR


	19. Parties & School

I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

"See you guys later!" Kuki waved as her, Abby & Hoagie walked to the elevator after the party.

"Great party!" Abby added as the door closed behind them. She slumped down, exhausted. "But tiring as heck!"

Kuki giggled as the door opened. "Come on. Lets sleep." She turned to Hoagie. "You're bedroom is right through there." She pointed at the 3rd door with the letters HPG written on it.

"Thanks, Kuki…" But he was cut off when the Asian girl threw her arms around him.

"I'm so happy we have you here! We've missed you!" she cried as she felt tears run down her face.

"Don't cry, Kuki." Hoagie told her, hugging her back. "It's cool."

The Asian girl detached herself, wiping her tears away. "Sorry about that. Well, we do have school tomorrow, so bed time."

Hoagie laughed. "Night, Kuki. Night Abby." He said, shutting his door.

The girls turned to each other. "Night." they chorused & went to their own bedrooms.

The next thing Kuki knew, she heard someone pounding on her door. "5 more minutes Mama…" she murmured.

"I'm not your mama, Kuki." a laughing voice said, followed by another laugh.

"Wha…" Kuki murmured, blinking a couple times. "Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"At headquarters, in your bed." a male voice answered.

Kuki's eyes flew open. "Oh my God! What time is it?" she cried, grabbing her alarm clock. "AAAA! I have 5 minutes to get ready!" she screamed, throwing her covers off. "Out! Out, out, out!" she shooed the two teens away & shut her doors, changing fast.

3 minutes later, the door flew open to reveal a disheveled, but dressed girl. "Come on, guys! We are going to be late!" she cried, grabbing her backpack & running to the elevator.

"Kuki, calm down!" Abby called, as she & Hoagie ran after her. Hoagie had just stepped inside when the door shut.

Abby barely stifled a laugh at Kuki impatiently tapping her feet. "Nervous Kuki?"

Kuki looked up, attempting a smile. "No, of course not. Just waiting for this elevator ride to end…" she grumbled.

The doors opened & Kuki ran out, dodging teens. "Wait up, Kuki!" Hoagie called out, running after her.

They ran out the door & ran all the way to school. When they finally reached the doorway, Hoagie & Abby were out of breath. Kuki was still bouncing from foot to foot. "What's up guys?" she asked.

Abby looked up, breathing hard. "Are…you kidding…me?" she gasped out.

"At least we made it on time."

"Yeah…" Hoagie gasped. "But…my lungs…burning…"

Kuki rolled her eyes. "You guys are pathetic. Drink some water & get ready for school."

The two teens stared at her as she bounced into school, happy as could be. "Where does she get that energy?" Hoagie asked, amazed as both he & Abby followed.

"Not sure, Hoagie. Not sure." Abby smirked as they reached the door. Together, the three of them walked in.

The entire hallway grew quiet at their approach. Hoagie looked out of place, but the girls were just fine, meeting the stare of every person they saw.

Kuki's POV

'Why is everyone staring? It's not that shocking…' she thought, rolling her eyes as she meet the eyes of her rival, Diana.

"Hello, Diana." Kuki greeted, a forced smile.

"Kuki, dear…" she started, staring at Abby & Hoagie. "I knew you were desperate, but I didn't think you were_ that_ desperate." She laughed, motioning to the other two.

Kuki meet her eyes with a cold glare. "The only desperate person I see here is you. Trying to bring someone else down for your entertainment. Sad." She spun around, leaving the fuming girl behind.

Abby's POV

She barely concealed a laugh about the look on Diana's face. 'That isn't the same Kuki I remember from before. But that's actually better…' she meet Kuki's eyes & smiled.

"Ready?" she asked, extending an arm.

"Ready." Kuki smiled back as she linked arms with both Abby & Hoagie.

Everyone parted as they walked through, staring at the trio.

Hoagie's POV

'I wish I could disappear.' he thought, miserably. He had wanted to bolt the moment they walked in, but Kuki & Abby wouldn't let him. Now that he was 'trapped' by Kuki's arms, he could only helplessly walk along, trying to ignore everyone's stares.

Looking down, he saw Kuki's determined expression & knew there was no way he could get out of the link. Unfortunately, he felt one glare directed at him, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was.

Wally's POV

After walking in late, as usual, he was shocked to see Kuki linked in arms with Hoagie P. Gilligan.

'What the…' he thought, but quickly hide himself in the crowd, watching as Kuki, Hoagie & Abigail Lincoln made their way to class.

He was surprised to see his fists clenching & unclenching. "Why is wrong with me? It's not like we're dating or anything." he murmured to himself, but something still bugged him.

"It's nothing." he told himself as he shuffled into his class as the bell rang.

Nigel's POV

He was busy working on another blue print for an new invention when he was interrupted by people gossiping.

Rolling his eyes, he thought 'Is this all we do in high school? Gossip?' But a string of gossip caught his attention.

"…Abby Lincoln dating Hoagie Gilligan? No way. I thought she was dating Tony…"

Nigel couldn't help but clench his pencil hard until he felt pain in his hand. Dropping the pencil, he looked at his hand as it began to bleed. But it didn't register. All he could think about was Abby with Hoagie.

'Why do I care?' he asked himself, trying to push the thought out, but when the three of them came in, he couldn't help but cringe at how Abby was linked with Hoagie.

Lizzie's POV

Running down the hallway, she cursed herself for being late. "Why did mom have to stop to get groceries before she dropped me off?" she asked herself out loud as she turned down the corner.

She barely dodged a couple of freshman & stopped outside her classroom door, taking a breather. "I…need to…work out…more…" she coughed, catching her breath.

She turned the door knob & walked in. Her teacher, Miss C, wanted to know why she was late.

"Sorry, Miss C. My mom dropped me off late." Lizzie apologized.

"Well, Elizabeth," Miss C used her full name. "That doesn't get you off detention. I'll see you after school."

Withholding a groan, she nodded & took her seat next to Nigel, silently.

She smiled at him, then noticed his hand. "Nigel, you're bleeding!" she shouted, jumping up.

"Elizabeth, please sit down." Miss C tensely told her. But Lizzie wouldn't listen. She grabbed Nigel's good hand & pulled him up as well. "Come on, lets clean that up." She pulled him out, ignoring her teacher's protest.

Okay, so I took a little while than I thought I would, but I wanted to cover everyone's shock & jealousy. Please RR


	20. The Date

Okay, I'm getting requests for 3/4 goodness, so here it is!

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

: T-13: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor: English: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back? 

_Bringgggg_

"Thank God!" Abby exclaimed, walking out with Kuki & Hoagie. "I thought this day would never end."

Kuki giggled. "Geez, Abby, dramatic enough?"

Even Hoagie chucked. "I have to agree with Kuki. It wasn't that long."

Abby mocked glared at them, but then laughed. "I guess you're right."

They began talking about other stuff until Abby stopped. The other two teens looked behind & noticed.

"Abby, what's up?" Kuki asked, seeing a grin spread across her face.

"Nothing, but I think someone's looking for you." she pointed & Kuki turned to see Wally standing by the front gate, kicking some dirt.

Kuki blushed. "He's not waiting for me." she muttered.

"Whatever." Abby laughed, grabbing Hoagie's arm. "Just don't have too much fun!" she laughed as she pulled the boy out.

Kuki blushed even redder. Calming herself down, she walked over.

'What am I even waiting around for? She's not going to talk to me…' Wally thought, not noticing the shadow on the ground.

"Wally?" a timid voice asks.

Looking up, Wally is shocked to see Kuki standing in front of him, a red tint on her face. "Kuki, what's up?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Kuki bit her lip. "Oh, nothing. I don't have practice today, so do you want to hang out?" she shut her eyes, waiting for rejection.

"Sure." Wally grinned, trying to ignore the feeling fluttering in his stomach.

Kuki looked up, shock written in her eyes. "Really?" she asked, then blushed again. "I mean, thanks."

The two teens began to walk in silence, each in his or her own thoughts.

"Wally, I…"

"Kuki…"

They stopped, laughing. Kuki smiled. "I'm sorry. What were you going to say?"

"Well…" Wally felt a blush rise to his face & cursed himself for it. "Where are we going?"

Kuki smiled at how Wally fought to keep his blush down. 'He's so different…' she thought. "Well, I thought we could go see the sun set by the beach." She blushed, realizing how romantic that sounded.

"Sure…" Wally said, feeling himself smile at how shy Kuki was.

"Really?" she asked, smiling. "OK."

The two of them walked down the street, talking about basic stuff, staying away from the obvious ones, being Caitlyn & Austin.

They reached the beach & sat down. They watched as the sun set & the darkness came. The sky was filled with stars & lights coming from the moon.

Kuki sighed, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Wally nodded, looking down at her face. He knew she was beautiful, but what really caused his heart to beat fast was how innocent it was. So innocent he wanted to protect her from every bad thing in the world.

They watched as a shooting star shot across the sky. "Wally, look! A shooting star. Lets make a wish!"

They shut their eyes. Kuki wished that she would find someone who will like her for her & would understand & accept her for who she was. Not to mention she wished that person was the boy sitting next to her.

Wally wished the courage to tell Kuki what he was feeling, but first he had to figure it out. He just hoped she waited long enough for him to find out.

They both opened their eyes & blushed instantly. Wally cleared his throat. "Um, Kuki. Would you like to have some ice cream?"

"Sure."

Wally grinned & they stood up & walked off the beach to the nearby ice cream shop.

Walking in, Kuki instantly felt overwhelmed by all the flavors. They all looked so delicious.

Wally broke into her thoughts. "What flavor do you want?"

Kuki stared up at him. "I can pay." she offered, but Wally interrupted her.

"No, I invited you, so I'll pay." he blushed, but continued to stare at the menu.

Kuki blushed. "Thanks. I'll get Cookies n' Cream."

"Two cones of Cookies n' Cream." Wally ordered.

"Thank you for coming. Please come back." the saleswoman smiled, handing them their ice creams as Wally handed her money.

"Thank you." Kuki smiled & they walked out.

They walked around the park while eating until they sat on a comfy bench in the middle. After they finished, Kuki smiled at him. "Thank you for treating. I'll pay next time."

"It's cool." He grabbed a napkin & gently wiped off the ice cream that was left on Kuki's lips.

"Thanks…" she muttered, both blushing like mad.

Kuki shivered, so Wally put his left arm around her. She instantly turned red, but didn't say anything. Wally turned & leaned closer until they only had a couple inches between them.

Kuki closed her eyes & Wally began to lean in until…

My milkshake brings all the boys' to the yard. And they're like it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours I could teach you but I' d have to charge.

They instantly jerked back, blushing like mad.

"Sorry." Kuki apologized, picking up her phone.

After 5 minutes, she hung up. "That was my mom. I should be getting home." She blushed, not forgetting what had almost happened.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Wally asked, red as a beet.

"Um, it probably would be a bad idea for my dad to see you walk me home." Kuki twisted her fingers.

"Oh, that's cool."

They stood in silence, until Kuki looked up, smiling. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the great time. I'll see you tomorrow." Hesitating for only a moment, she stood on her toes & kissed him on the cheek!

Red as beet, Wally weakly waved as Kuki ran off, hair blowing in the wind. "Bye, Kuki…" he weakly said, turning to go home.

Oh my God! That was sooo cute! I hope this has been enough 3/4 goodness for you. Please RR


	21. Comfort

Okay, I'm getting a lot of reviews for 3/4 goodness, so any 1/5 or 2/Lizzie fans out there need to tell me they want me to write about them. If not, I'm doing 3/4. I don't own KND

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

: T-13: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor: English: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back? 

After running home, Kuki dodged her parents & Mushi, running into her room & shutting the door.

Sighing, she walked over to her closet & instantly began to throw things about. About 1 minute later, she came out with a book covered with dust.

Blowing on it, she coughed as she opened it. The first page read _Kuki's Diary. No read!_

Smiling, she opened it to the last entry she had ever made:

Dear Diary,

Well, tomorrow's my 13th birthday, but I'm not sad about it. All of my friends have left me & I miss them so much! Especially Number 4…Wally. Don't tell anyone, but I have a crush on him! But he could never like me, I'm just a dumb girl…oh well. I hope that even when I don't remember him, we can be friends. Well, I better go, my last night as a KND member.

Kuki Sanban, age 12 & 364 days

Laughing, she grabbed a pen & flipped the page. She began to write, constantly stopping & scribbling out words.

After 3 minutes, she seemed satisfied with it. Shutting it, she placed it on her desk & began to get ready for bed.

****

The middle of the night

"What the?" she moaned, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked at her clock, reading 3:29.

"Why am I awake?" she yawned, trying to get back to sleep, but something wouldn't let her.

Finally, she got up, throwing the covers off. She fixed her tank top & her pajama pants. Slipping on her slippers, she walked into the kitchen for some leftover noodles.

But as she passed Mushi's room, she heard a whimper. Knocking on the door, Kuki called out, "Mushi, are you okay?"

The whimpering immediately stopped, replaced by silence. Kuki knocked harder. "Mushi, it's me, Kuki. Can you open the door?"

She heard the bed squeak & heard the shuffling of feet. The door opened to reveal a tear-stained faced Mushi!

"Mushi!" Kuki exclaimed, hugging her to her. "What's the matter?"

Mushi shook her head, tears coming out. "It's nothing, Kuki."

Kuki held her at arms' length. "What do you mean, nothing? You were crying. Now, tell oneesama Kuki what's the matter."

Mushi wiped her tears & pushed off. "It's nothing. You shouldn't worry." She began to shut her door when Kuki called out. "Does it have to do with the Kids Next Door?"

The door stopped as Mushi turned, eyes registering shock. "Nani? How do you remember?"

Kuki smiled. "A friend. Now, does it have to do with that?"

Mushi hesitated, then nodded her head. "Hai."

Kuki walked in, noodles forgotten & sat on Mushi's bed. "Come here." she patted the spot next to her.

Mushi sat down next to Kuki & leaned onto her. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Sandy."

Kuki nodded. "Is he being mean?"

Mushi shook her head. "No, but his 12th birthday is tomorrow."

"So?"

Mushi pushed against Kuki, tears forming again. "So? Is that all you can say?"

Kuki was shocked. "What did I say? It's not his 13th…" she began, but Mushi interrupted.

"Iie, but turning 12 marks the last year of being a Kids Next Door member." she calmed down again. "That means he'll leave me…" she began to cry.

Kuki finally understood & hugged her sister. "Oh, Mushi…It's OK. You'll meet again."

"Still…" she began, but fell asleep.

Kuki smiled down at her & lightly pushed her off. Tucking her in, she kissed her sister on the forehead & walked out slowly. "Goodnight Mushi."

She slowly shut the door & walked back to her room, thinking about Mushi. "Oh, Mushi. I wish I could make it better, but alas, you will suffer the same pain I felt when all my friends' left."

Brightening up, Kuki pulled out her P.I.P.E.R & instantly dialed Nadie.

It rang 2 times when a tired-sounding Nadie came on. "Kuki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. But it's about my sister."

"What about her?"

"She's turning 12 next month."

"Yes, I realize that. We do have the data on her. But what's your point?"

Taking a deep breath, Kuki asked quickly. "DoyouthinkshecanjointheTR?"

Nadie's voice became confused. "What? You have to speak slower, Kuki."

Sighing, Kuki shook her head. "Never mind. Good night, Nadie." She turned it off before the girl could reply.

Throwing onto her desk next to her diary, she crawled into bed again & closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Okay, so no romance, just the love between sisters. I will focus on romance next chapter. Remember what I said above…Please RR


	22. Bad Day

All right, I've gotten all 3 / 4 requests, so that's what I'll do. Keep telling me if you want 1 / 5 & 2 / Lizzie. I don't own KND.

Rating: T-13+  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor  
Language: English  
Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie  
Summary: The kids are teenagers now, but they start to remember their lives as KND members. What happens when old romances come back?

Kuki woke up to the sound of a loud explosion! Snapping her eyes wide, she jumped out of bed & ran downstairs.

She paused, mouth dropped open. Her entire first floor had been reduced to a pile of debris.

Walking over the remains of the couch, she looked around. "What happened?" she wondered out loud when she heard a whimper.

"Mushi!" she shouted, trying to get to where she thought she saw a flash of black hair.

"Kuki!" she exclaimed, jumping into her big sister's arms, sobbing.

Kuki sank to her knees. "Shh, what happened?" she cooed.

"I don't know. I was eating breakfast with Momma & Papa when a huge explosion happened. Momma pushed me into the living room & I don't know where they are…" Mushi began to sob again.

Kuki hugged her tighter. "Shh, Mushi. It'll be all right. I'm here. Don't cry." But her thought was concentrated on what could had happened.

Just as Mushi had calmed down, another explosion happened! Kuki covered her little sister & tried to calm her down, as she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shush Mushi, be quiet!" Kuki sternly ordered & Mushi did as she was told.

As soon as the smoke from the explosion cleared, Kuki slowly looked up to see a huge note written on the wall.

'_Watch out Kuki Sanban, or should I say Letter KS'_

Kuki had an intake of breath as she read the note over & over again. 'Who could have done this? I didn't make that many enemies yet.'

But something clicked in her mind. 'I has to be the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, or should I say the Charming Teens From Up The Road.'

Putting Mushi down, Kuki made her way to the open area where her wall used to be. She looked out & around, but didn't see anything but the debris of her wall.

She saw her neighbors beginning to gather. "Shoot!" she exclaimed softly & turned on her heels. "Mushi, grab whatever you need right now."

Mushi nodded & ran upstairs to her room. Kuki upstairs as well to her room. Grabbing her piggy bank, she broke it opened.

"I thought I had at least a $100 dollars in here…" she mused, but grabbed the $75 & stuffed it in her wallet.

She grabbed her backpack, stuffed some clothes in & other stuff she would need. Changing quickly into her green sweatshirt, black pants & white shoes. She did her hair into a quick braid & grabbed all her stuff.

She ran out of her room, grabbed Mushi's hand & ran out the back way before anyone could see them.

"Kuki, where are we going?" Mushi asked, trying to keep up.

Kuki picked her up & continued running. "Somewhere where we won't have to answer questions we don't know."

Kuki stopped outside a familiar tree house & put Mushi down. "Mushi, stay here for now. Don't go home until I come & get you, got it?"

Mushi nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "OK. Kuki, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. Just stay safe." She kissed her cheek. "Be safe & I love you."

"I love you too, Kuki." Mushi ran into the tree house, leaving a tired Kuki.

"Well, I better get going as well." She turned & ran to the apartment building.

She reached it & opened the door. Ignoring the looks she got from her fellow members, she took the elevator up to her floor.

Opening her door, she fell onto her bed & sobbed for a good 10 minutes.

She heard knocking. "Kuki, it's us. What's wrong?" Abby's voice called out

Kuki stood up & opened the door to reveal two tired & worried teenagers. Abby took one look at Kuki's tearstained face & brought her into a hug. "Shh, don't cry, Kuki. It'll be fine." The two girls began to sway back & forth as Hoagie stood in awkward concern.

The girls broke apart & Kuki laughed at Hoagie's face. "Uncomfortable, Hoagie?"

Hoagie laughed & nodded. "Just a little." But he stopped. "But really Kuki, what happened?"

Kuki took a deep breath & told them the events of the morning. The other two listened & gasped at the right times.

When she finished, Abby stood up, fists clenched. "Why those ungrateful, idiotic…"

"Abby, chill!" Hoagie exclaimed, turning back to Kuki. "Are you sure it's them?"

Kuki nodded. "Who else would know my other identity so quickly?"

Hoagie nodded. "I guess so." He stood up. "But don't go kicking butt until we know what's going on, kay?"

Kuki nodded & stood up as well. "Thanks you guys. You're my best friends."

"We know." Abby joked as Kuki brought them into a hug.

When they broke apart, Hoagie cleared his voice. "As much as I like this chick flick moment, I gotta get going." He turned to go.

"Girlfriend?" Abby teased, laughing as Hoagie turned red.

"No, just stuff at home." He walked out, leaving two hysterical girls.

"So who do you think it is?" Abby asked, laughing.

"Hm, not sure. But we'll find out." The two of them walked out, Kuki feeling a little better.

After separating from Abby, Kuki took a walk downtown, trying not to worry too much about her parents. 'They're fine. The CTFUR won't hurt adults, no matter who's they are…' But she still worried about them.

She walked to the park where she had gone to with Wally last night & sat on the same bench. She shut her eyes & let out a sigh. 'I wonder what would had happened if my phone hadn't rang.' she thought, blushing.

'Don't fool yourself Kuki. You would have been kissed by the boy you've loved since forever…' she laughed at this thought until she heard someone laugh with her.

Jumping up, Kuki narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"Chill, Kuki. I just want to talk." the tall boy with the blue eyes & brown hair laughed.

"Talk, smalk. Where are my parents?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Tell me now!" she exclaimed, running towards him.

But just as she was about to hit him, he moved, sending the poor girl to go flying into a tree trunk.

Standing up, she spat out some blood & glared at the laughing boy. "Where are your friends? Aren't you always together?" she sneered.

"We used to be, but in case you didn't notice, we're five different people now." he told her, beginning to circle her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, angry.

"You know, I always thought you were pretty cute." he laughed.

Kuki cringed. "Ew, no thank you."

His eyes flared up. "I won't take no for an answer." He took 4 steps & gathered her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

"Let go now!" she exclaimed, squirming.

"Why would I?" the boy laughed as he bent down to capture her lips.

Kuki backed away & was about to cry when she heard someone shout out, "Drop her now!"

Both teens looked to see a pissed off Wally standing in front of them. Kuki couldn't help but notice the funniness of the situation. It was as if she was some damsel in distress & he was the charming knight coming to save her.

'Not saying I don't mind him saving me…' she giggled in her mind, but brought her mind back to the situation.

"Ah, Number 4, so nice to see you again." the boy sneered.

"Listen, I don't know who you are & my name isn't Number 4, but if you don't let go of her right now you'll be sorry."

"Let go? You mean the opposite of this." He pulled her closer, their lips colliding!

Kuki felt her eyes shoot open as she tried hard to keep her puke down. She opened her mouth to bit down on his lip, but that was a bad thing to do, because he put his tongue in!

This time, Kuki couldn't keep herself from gagging. She began to flay her arms around, trying to get him to stop.

The next thing Kuki knew, she had landed on the ground & was spitting to get the nasty taste of the kiss out of her mouth.

Looking up, she was shocked to see Wally beating the crap out the other boy. 'Well, maybe not _shocked_…' she thought, but decided to stop before someone dies, most likely the boy.

"Wally, stop this…" she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But he…" he had his fist raised above his head, ready to break the boy's nose.

"It doesn't matter. If you do this, you're no better than him." Kuki began to tear up in frustration. "Please stop…" she begged.

Wally took one look at her face & let go of the boy. "Kuki…" he cooed, bringing her into a hug.

Maybe it was the fact that she didn't know where her parents were, or the kiss she had been forced in, or just being in Wally's arms, but Kuki began to sob even harder as the two swayed back & forth.

Whoa, so much romance! I'll try to tone it down a little, unless you people like it…Please RR


End file.
